La Méthode Leah
by Jeni Kat
Summary: Pour inciter Jacob à mieux travailler en cours, et à se donner au maximum de son potentiel, Leah décide de lancer un petit jeu. Chaque fois qu'il rapporte une bonne note, il sera récompensé de la plus délicieuse des manières.
1. Chapitre 1

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

Hello mes amies,

Je vous retrouve pour le premier chapitre d'une toute nouvelle fiction. Ce qui ne devait être qu'un O.S s'est transformé en histoire sur plusieurs chapitres. Je me suis tellement amusée à écrire le chapitre 1 que je ne pouvais pas ne pas l'étaler sur la longueur. Pas de drames ni d'intrigues, juste de l'amour, une pointe de jeu et de malice, et de l'humour. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette histoire sans prise de tête.

Bonne lecture *-*

* * *

_Point de vue de Leah !_

C'est toujours amusant de voir les garçons faire leurs devoirs. Par _garçons_, j'entends bien sûr Embry, Quil, Paul, Jared, et mon Jacob. Moi, j'ai fini le lycée depuis plusieurs mois déjà, alors cette basse besogne ne fait plus partie de mes soucis quotidiens. Je suis revenu du travail depuis vingt minutes déjà, et je ne peux m'empêcher de jubiler intérieurement en voyant cette bande de bras cassés tenter de résoudre des problèmes de Maths ou bien de sortir les bons mots pour une dissertation de Littérature. De ce groupe de cinq, Quil est le plus assidu, et le meilleur élève. Paul n'est pas très doué en Sciences mais il a Bella pour l'aider. Jared a des problèmes en Histoires, et Embry en Maths. Heureusement pour ces crétins, ils ont des compagnes adorables qui n'hésitent pas à les aider. Quant à mon Jacob, la Littérature n'est vraiment pas son fort, mais je sais qu'il est capable d'avoir de très bonnes notes. Je le vois froncer les sourcils, barrer plusieurs fois sur sa feuille, tout en gardant ouvert le livre qu'il étudiait en ce moment. Il a besoin de travailler dans le calme, et surtout, d'une petite motivation. Mordillant ma lèvre, je sors mon téléphone de la poche de mon pantalon, et je tape un rapide texto à mon Jacob, qu'il consulte en soupirant. Ses narines frémissent, sa mâchoire se contracte, et je le vois déglutir avant de me jeter un regard sceptique. Je me contente d'hausser un sourcil et de lui faire un clin d'œil.

« Bon, je vais rentrer. Un bon bain m'attend ! » je dis en prenant congé. « Ne vous grillez pas trop les neurones qu'il vous reste, bande de nazes. »

Je décide de couper par les bois et de profiter du calme pour marcher tranquillement jusque chez moi. Si je n'avais pas autant envie de prendre un bain, je me serais laisser aller à me transformer pour courir une heure ou deux. Devenir un loup-garou n'a pas toujours été de tout repos pour moi, mais grâce à Jacob, j'accepte pleinement qui je suis, désormais. J'ai tourné la page _Sam_, et j'ai retrouvé une relation normale avec ma cousine, et avec mon ex. Je suis de nouveau heureuse grâce à ce garçon dont je sens la présence derrière moi. Je me mets à courir, tout en sachant très bien qu'il va me rattraper sans mal, mais je ressens le besoin de jouer. Ça ne dure pas plus de cinq minutes, et ses mains puissantes m'attrapent et me plaque contre un arbre. Il n'a que dix-sept ans, mais il est trop canon.

« Tu es censé réviser. » je lui rappelle, entourant mes bras autour de son cou.

« Avec le message que tu m'as envoyé, je n'arrivais plus à me concentrer. » me dit-il en collant son bassin contre le mien.

« Ouh, oui, en effet ! » je dis en sentant son érection contre moi.

« T'as pas le droit de me chauffer et de te barrer comme ça. » dit-il.

« Mais j'en ai parfaitement le droit. » je lui dis en laissant mes mains glisser sur son torse, recouvert d'un t-shirt noir. « Je t'aide simplement à te motiver. »

« En te servant du sexe ? » s'amusa-t-il. « C'est une drôle de façon de me motiver. »

« D'accord alors, pas de récompenses sexuelles… »

« Ah… » me coupa-t-il. « Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'étais pas intéressé. »

« Tu m'en diras tant. » Je prends son visage entre mes mains et je l'embrasse légèrement. « Tu ferais mieux de retourner à ton travail, sinon, pas de sexe. »

Je lui vole un autre baiser et je m'écarte.

« Tu me prives de sexe jusqu'à ce que je rapporte un _A_ ? » s'étonne Jacob alors que je m'éloigne.

« Oui ! » je réponds en me retournant vers lui. « Ça devrait te donner la motivation nécessaire pour réussir cette dissertation sur laquelle tu as du mal à bosser, et je ne veux pas te voir gratouiller à ma fenêtre tant que ton devoir ne sera pas fini. »

« Parce que tu crois que je vais t'obéir ? »

Il me lance un défi par cette simple question, et j'ai suffisamment de caractère pour contrer cette lueur dans son regard.

« Oui, parce que plus tu rapporteras de bonnes notes, plus je serai docile dans la chambre… et en dehors. »

La tête qu'il tire me fait rire, et je profite de son incrédulité pour courir et rentrer chez moi. J'ai à peine mis un pied dans la salle de bain que je reçois un texto de mon Jacob.

_Je vais devoir rentrer prendre une douche froide par ta faute. Tu ne perds rien pour attendre. _

S'il croit me faire peur. Je tape ma réponse en vitesse et appuie sur _envoyer_.

_Beau parleur !_

Je sais que je joue avec le feu, mais il faut un peu de piment dans un couple, et mon tempérament n'est pas celui d'une petite fleur fragile. Je n'obéis pas aveuglément à Jacob, mais de toute façon ce n'est pas ce qu'il attend de moi. Je me glisse dans la baignoire remplie d'eau chaude et écumant une odeur de lavande. Hum, ça fait du bien de se détendre ! Je travaille dans une boutique de lingerie à Port Angeles, et c'est un boulot tranquille, mais on m'a collé une stagiaire qui est une pipelette de compète. J'ai bien failli lui arracher la langue au moins trois fois aujourd'hui, jusqu'à ce que la responsable ne prenne le relai après avoir vu que j'étais sur le point de péter les plombs. Grâce à mon ouïe fine, j'ai pu l'entendre dire à la stagiaire de moins parler et de plus bosser, sinon elle ne validerait pas son stage. Son air déconfit m'a fait jubiler. Je sais, c'est mal de se moquer, mais elle n'avait qu'à pas me bassiner avec ses histoires de couple. Qu'est-ce que je peux bien en avoir à faire que son petit copain ne s'intéresse pas à ce qu'elle dit ? J'espère juste que demain elle aura changé. Je ne tiendrais pas deux semaines comme ça. Après un copieux dîner fait par ma mère, je me prélasse dans mon lit avec un bouquin, quand je reçois un texto de Jacob.

_Je n'arrête pas de penser à ce que je pourrais te faire une fois que je t'aurais rapporté un A. Je vais peut-être t'attacher._

Ça ne me déplairait pas. Jake est ultra doué de ses mains, de sa bouche et de ce qu'il a entre les jambes. Il sait très bien s'en servir pour un garçon qui était encore vierge il y a quelques mois. Je vais avoir du mal à tenir s'il me parle de m'attacher, mais il le faut bien, c'est moi qui aie lancé le jeu, si je puis dire.

_J'achèterais des menottes._

J'envoie, et je me replonge dans mon livre, mais il me répond aussitôt.

_Tu n'es qu'une allumeuse._

Je ne le contredis pas. Quand il est l'heure pour lui d'aller patrouiller, je repose mon bouquin pour dormir. Trois jours passent sans que Jacob et moi ne nous voyons plus de cinq minutes. Mais ces cinq minutes sont les plus intenses de ma vie. Comme le matin de ce troisième jour, où il me plaque contre ma voiture pour me rouler une pelle monumentale, collant son érection naissante contre mon bassin.

« Doucement mon mignon. » je le repousse pour reprendre mon souffle. « Il va falloir calmer tes ardeurs, tu ne m'as pas encore rapporté de _A._ »

« J'y travaille, mais la simple idée de t'attacher me rend complètement dingue. » dit-il en glissant ses mains chaudes sous mon haut.

« Continue d'imaginer ça, et va en cours avant que je ne te mette un carton jaune. » je lui dis en ouvrant la portière de ma voiture.

« Et je suis censé faire quoi, maintenant ? » demande-t-il en me montrant son érection.

« Te servir de ta main droite avant d'aller en cours. » je réponds en souriant. « Bonne journée mon chéri. »

« T'es qu'une allumeuse. » me dit-il pour la énième fois en quelques jours.

« Et j'en suis fière. »

Je ravale un ricanement et je m'en vais travailler. Le soir, il me rejoint dans ma chambre en passant par la fenêtre que j'ai laissé ouverte.

« T'es dingue. » je lui dis, vérifiant que ma porte est bien fermée.

« Quoi ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que je passe par ta fenêtre. » me dit-il en me tendant une pochette transparente. « Ma dissert'. »

Je la prends, et je vois un _A_ entouré en rouge.

« Pas mal ! » Je vais poser son devoir sur mon bureau, et j'ai à peine le temps de me retourner qu'il m'attrape par les hanches. « Jake… »

« Je viens réclamer mon dû. » dit-il avant de glisser sa langue dans ma bouche.

« Tu dois patrouiller dans vingt minutes. » je lui rappelle.

« Je peux te faire des tas de choses en vingt minutes. » me dit-il.

Ça, je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. Il m'a déjà donné un orgasme en seulement cinq minutes et avec uniquement son index.

« On n'a pas le temps pour ça, et on n'est pas tout seul dans la maison. » dis-je en réfléchissant.

Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire pour le récompenser ? Ah, j'ai une idée ! Ça va même être une première pour nous. Je l'allonge sur le lit, et je m'allonge sur lui. Ses mains caressent mes fesses pendant que je l'embrasse.

« Sois gentil et préviens, d'accord ? » je dis en restant vague.

« Que je prévienne de quoi ? » demande-t-il.

« Juste, préviens. » je répète en l'embrassant.

Je fais glisser ma bouche dans son cou jusqu'à ses magnifiques abdominaux, et j'en trace le contour de ma langue tout en déboutonnant son short. Le simple contact de ma langue sur sa peau le fait durcir. En même temps, un rien l'excite ce loup. Chaque fois qu'il plonge ses yeux dans les miens, j'y lis un désir de me prendre qui me fait tressaillir. Je n'ai pas la moindre gêne pour ce que je m'apprête à faire. Je suis une femme mi-louve qui aime le sexe, et ce beau loup à ma merci est l'homme de ma vie. S'il y a bien quelqu'un avec qui je peux faire ce que je m'apprête à faire, c'est bien lui. Je me redresse suffisamment pour lui baisser un peu le short, et mon côté bestial me presse de me jeter sur ce qui gonfle sous mon nez. D'abord, j'embrasse le bout de son sexe, et Jacob pousse un juron étouffé. Les minutes passent pendant lesquelles je prends mon temps tout en le caressant d'une main et l'embrassant ci et là. Il est à deux doigts d'exploser, mais je le prends entièrement dans ma bouche et je peux entendre le froissement des draps tandis qu'il les agrippe fermement. C'est la première fois que je pratique le sexe oral, au contraire de Jacob qui m'a souvent fait jouir avec sa bouche. Je dois dire que ce n'est pas si mal.

« Lee, bébé, stop, je vais… »

Je m'arrête et me relève juste avant qu'il jouit, et sa semence se répand sur son ventre. Je le laisse reprendre ses esprits et je vais dans la salle de bain mouiller un gant que j'utilise pour nettoyer mon Jacob. Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, je lui reboutonne son jean et je vais mettre le gant dans la panière à linge à l'entrée de ma chambre.

« Alors beau brun, tu te sens comment ? » je demande en allant me poster à ma fenêtre.

« Détendu ! » il répond en soupirant.

Quand il me rejoint, je peux voir à son regard qu'il a envie de m'arracher mon pyjama pour me prendre sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Pas que ça me dérange, mais il est attendu.

« Sois prudent mon amour ! » je lui dis en acceptant le langoureux baiser qu'il me donne.

Il a l'air de se moquer totalement que ma bouche ait embrassé et aspiré son sexe.

« On passe toujours la journée ensemble demain ? » me demande-t-il.

« Comme tous les week-ends. » je réponds. « Mais tu as intérêt à bosser tes cours si tu veux pouvoir me faire l'amour sans aucune restriction. »

« Donc, si demain matin en me glissant dans ta chambre après mon tour de garde, je veux te faire l'amour… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

« Tu auras ta réponse dans six heures. » je lui dis.

Il quitte ma chambre et rejoint Quil et Embry pour leur tour de patrouille. Moi, je vais faire un saut à la salle de bain pour une petite toilette tardive avant d'aller me coucher. Est-ce que je vais le laisser me faire l'amour demain matin ? Hum, y a de grande chance pour que ce soit le cas parce que j'en meurs d'envie aussi. Après tout, il a eu un _A_ à son devoir, et même si ma petite gâterie semble lui avoir fait plaisir, on a tous les deux besoins d'un tout petit peu plus. Son corps se glissant contre le mien me réveille quelques heures plus tard. Il enroule un bras autour de moi, m'embrasse dans le cou et, contre toute attente, ne fait rien. Hum, il est bien plus patient que je ne l'avais imaginé. Je profite de ne pas travailler le week-end, bien que le magasin soit ouvert le matin, pour me reposer et dormir sans avoir à ressentir le besoin de flinguer le réveil. Le réveil du week-end est bien plus agréable puisqu'en général, Jacob me réveille en m'embrassant sauf que cette fois, je suis seule quand j'ouvre les yeux. Alors, soit il s'est levé parce que son estomac lui a demandé de le faire, soit il est devenu dingue. Bon, en parlant d'estomac, le mien se manifeste doucement alors je me lève à regret, mais j'ai à peine fait deux pas que la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre sur mon Jacob en serviette, et diablement sexy ruisselant d'eau. J'en ai l'eau à la bouche, et mon corps se contracte devant cet alléchant tableau.

« Tu t'es levé pour prendre une douche. » je constate, encore à moitié endormi malgré la vue de son corps à moitié nu.

« Ouais. » dit-il en m'attrapant la taille. « J'ai rêvé de ta bouche sur mon sexe. Fallait bien que je m'occupe de ce léger problème. »

« Mon pauvre bébé ! » je dis en l'embrassant au coin des lèvres. Je le contourne pour pousser le verrou, et j'enlève le t-shirt que je porte à l'effigie du groupe _AC/DC_, avant de tirer la serviette de Jacob, révélant son petit cul bien musclé. « Allez, j'en ai autant besoin que toi. »

Il ne se fait pas prier et s'empare de ma bouche. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire contre lui, et on tombe tous les deux lourdement sur mon lit. Je porte encore un shorty de sport qu'il m'enlève à la hâte. Bon sang, je le mets vraiment à rude épreuve avec mon petit chantage. Il revient à ma bouche dès que je suis nue, et il me demande :

« Un coup rapide ? »

« T'as tout pigé. » je réponds en l'embrassant.

Je n'ai pas encore décidé jusqu'à quel point j'allais pousser ce petit jeu du _'Tu ramènes une bonne note = tu peux me faire ce que tu veux au plumard', _mais on verra bien combien de temps il peut tenir. Et jusqu'où moi je peux tenir. Avant que je ne lui fasse cette proposition quelques jours plus tôt, nous avions l'habitude de faire l'amour tous les jours, et plusieurs fois par jour. Là, ça fait quand même trois jours qu'on n'a rien fait, et quand il s'insère en moi, je souris et gémis de soulagement. Ouais, ça fait un bien fou. Mon Jacob continue de m'embrasser tout en remuant ses belles fesses. A bout de souffle, il écarte ses lèvres de miennes, pose ses mains de part et d'autre de ma tête et accélère le rythme. Vu l'heure, je suis obligée de me mordre la langue pour ne pas hurler et risquer de réveiller Seth. Oh bon sang, je ne vais pas tarder à jouir et pareil pour Jacob. Un dernier coup de rein et je me resserre autour de lui, griffant ses épaules quand la vague me submerge. Jacob laisse échapper un grondement sourd avant de se laisser tomber sur moi entièrement. On est tous les deux à bout de souffle, mais qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien !

« Ça fait du bien ! » dit Jacob, faisant écho à mes propres pensées.

Je ris tout en lui caressant le dos.

« Désolée de t'avoir griffé. » je m'excuse en embrassant son épaule.

« Pas grave. » marmonne-t-il avant de se redresser pour me regarder. « Je suppose qu'on ne fera plus rien du week-end !? »

« Tu supposes bien. » je souris en caressant sa joue. « Qui sait, tu prendras peut-être goût à ce genre de récompense. »

« Avec ce que tu m'as fait hier soir, pour sûr je vais y prendre goût. » dit-il, un sourire niait au visage.

« Allez, pousse-toi qu'on aille prendre une douche, je meurs de faim. » je dis en tapant doucement sur ses pectoraux.

Ma mère nous a préparé, comme tous les matins, un petit-déjeuner d'enfer. Elle n'est absolument pas surprise de voir que Jacob m'accompagne. Il dort avec moi le vendredi et le samedi soir. Le reste du temps, il le passe chez lui parce qu'il a le lycée le reste de la semaine. C'est la seule condition qu'a émis mon beau-père quand on s'est imprégné l'un de l'autre, et ma mère était plus que d'accord.

« Vous allez faire quoi de votre week-end ? » nous demande ma mère alors que nous mangeons avec un gros appétit.

« Les garçons ont une partie de foot sur la plage, en espérant qu'il ne pleuve pas. » j'explique en avalant une gorgée de jus d'orange. Hum, que c'est bon ! « Et avec les filles on sera chez Emily pour se raconter les derniers potins. »

« Pfff ! » souffle Jacob.

« T'as un problème ? » je lui demande en arquant un sourcil. Il ne répond pas. « Je me disais bien. »

Je partage un sourire complice avec ma mère et termine mon petit-déjeuner quand ma petite tête de frère nous rejoint. Le déjeuner est tout aussi délicieux, et bien sûr on a tout dévoré. Jacob a à peine le temps de me faire un bisou quand on arrive chez Emily car ces idiots l'entraînent sans ménagement jusqu'à la plage. Une vraie bande de débile !

« Bonjour les filles ! »

Tiens, on dirait qu'on va jouer à la poupée aujourd'hui. Claire a, comme qui dirait, emmené sa trousse de manucure et de maquillage. Cette fille est un _Sephora_ à elle toute seule. Bella tire une tronche… elle a l'air aussi ravie que moi. C'est une chose que j'adore chez elle. On a toutes les deux une aversion intense pour ce genre de connerie. Je ne vais pas dire qu'elle n'est pas féminine, au contraire. Le soir de l'anniversaire de Paul, le mois dernier, elle a débarqué avec une robe noire qui a fait tourner la tête à cet idiot. Mais je sais aussi qu'il l'aimait encore plus au naturel. Pas besoin d'artifice à longueur de temps.

« Allez Bella, laisse-moi te coiffer. » la supplia Claire.

« Non ! » répondit Bella. « Et à quoi ça sert de se faire une belle coiffure juste comme ça ? Il suffit que Paul me roule une pelle pour que je sois décoiffée. »

« Bon, une manucure alors ? » suggéra Claire en faisant une petite moue trop adorable.

C'est avec ce genre de truc qu'elle amadoue Quil et qu'elle lui fait faire absolument tout ce qu'elle veut.

« D'accord, mais juste une manucure. » dit Bella.

Elle me regarde et lève les yeux au ciel quand Claire laisse échapper un petit cri trop aigu pour nos pauvres oreilles. Kim m'en propose une aussi. Je regarde mes mains, et je me dis que ça ne pourrait pas faire de mal à mes ongles.

« Au fait Lee, on peut savoir ce que t'as fait à Jacob ? » demanda Claire, assise face à Bella.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

Je fronce les sourcils en tendant ma main droite à Kim après m'être assise.

« D'après Quil, il était très concentré au lycée ces derniers jours, ce qui n'est pas dans ses habitudes. » explique Claire. « Je répète texto les mots de mon homme. »

« Oh, ça ! »

Ma façon laconique de répondre attire l'attention de toutes, y compris de ma cousine.

« Bah raconte ! » me presse Kim.

« Eh bien, disons que je lui fais du chantage pour qu'il ramène des bonnes notes. » j'admets sans la moindre honte. « Il ramène des _A_, je le laisse me faire absolument tout ce qu'il veut. »

« Ce n'est pas déjà le cas depuis que vous êtes ensemble ? » demanda Bella. « Non parce que, Paul a été clair dès le départ avec moi. »

« Ouais, le mien aussi. » dit Kim.

« Vos mecs sont des pervers. » je réponds.

Ce qui est la pure vérité. Jared et Paul sont les deux plus gros obsédés sexuels de la meute. Pour partager nos pensées lorsqu'on se transforme, j'ai vu des tas de choses que je ne saurais décrire. Heureusement que j'ai la décence de ne pas m'y attarder.

« Jacob non, peut-être ? » dit Kim.

« Tu l'as déjà vu me plaquer contre un mur devant tout le monde ? » je demande en la mettant au défi de me contredire.

« Elle n'a pas tout à fait tort. » me concéda Emily, depuis la cuisine.

« D'accord, j'abdique. » dit Kim.

« Euh, en quoi consiste exactement ton petit jeu ? » demande Angela. « Ça m'intéresse. »

Elle a les joues qui deviennent toutes rouges. C'est trop mignon. Elle et Embry sont ensemble depuis presque un an, et ils font l'amour depuis quelques semaines déjà. Aurait-elle envie de mettre un peu de piment dans leur couple ? Hum !

« Ce n'est rien d'extraordinaire, je lui ai juste dit qu'il devait me ramener des _A_ pour qu'on puisse faire l'amour, et augmenter le degré de température de nos câlins. » j'explique avant d'ajouter : « Hier soir par exemple, il débarque vingt minutes avant son tour de patrouille pour me montrer le _A_ qu'il a eu pour son devoir de Littérature. On n'a pas couché ensemble mais, disons que je lui ai fait une petite gâterie, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

« Euh, oui je vois très bien. » dit Claire, qui ravale un fou rire.

« J'ai vu assez de choses dans la tête des garçons pour savoir que vous n'êtes pas si innocentes que vous le prétendez. » je les préviens en les pointant du doigt.

« Oh ça va ! » raille Claire. « On rigole entre filles. »

Elles ont de la chance que je les adore, et je lui souris.

« Et, tu comptes lui faire du chantage jusqu'à quand ? » demande Kim, occupée à me limer les ongles.

« Euh, je ne sais pas. Quelques mois, sans doute. » je réponds en haussant les épaules.

« Attention, c'est un mec, et il risque d'y prendre goût. » me met en garde Bella.

« Pour être honnête, je dois avouer que j'y prends goût. Ça me plaît de le voir comme ça. » je leur avoue.

« En manque de sexe ? » demanda Kim.

« Non, à ma merci. » je rectifie, un sourire en coin.

« Comme nous toutes. » dit Emily. « Mais fais attention cousine, à trop jouer ont fini par se brûler. »

« En général, oui. Mais Jacob y prend goût aussi. » je dis en souriant. « Vous imaginez un peu ? Il travaille bien à l'école, il me ramène une bonne note et on s'envoie en l'air au bout de plusieurs jours d'abstinence. »

« Paul ne pourrait jamais patienter. » dit Bella.

« T'as essayé ? » je lui demande.

« Non, parce qu'à part en Sciences, il bosse bien. » nous dit-elle. « Et puis il est trop doué pour me rendre accro. »

« Pauvres simples humaines que vous êtes ! » je dis en les taquinant. « En tout cas, pas un mot de ça à vos chéris. Si Jacob veut leur en parler, il le fera, mais tant qu'aucun de ces guignols ne vous demandent si vous savez, motus et bouche cousue. »

« Oui, mon Général ! » dit Kim en me faisant le salut militaire.

On finit par parler d'autres choses, comme de prévoir une virée shopping le week-end prochain, ce qui me convient parfaitement. Quand Kim en a fini avec mes mains, je les observe attentivement. Cette fille est douée. Je n'ai plus la moindre cuticule de peau qui dépasse. Mes ongles sont limés et lisses, et elle les a peints d'un très beau vernis chocolat. Bon, ça n'est pas la première chose qui saute aux yeux quand on regarde mes mains de plus près, mais Kim sait que je n'aime pas le tape à l'œil, et elle a choisi la couleur en conséquence.

« Fais-moi plaisir, Bella… »

Je me retourne vers Claire, qui en a terminé avec elle.

« Laisse tes ongles poussés. Tu me remercieras quand je m'en serai occupé. »

Et elle lui montre ses propres ongles limés et légèrement pointus, comme des griffes.

« Et pourquoi je voudrais des ongles comme les tiens ? » demande Bella.

« Tu n'as pas envie de griffer Paul quand tu couches avec ? » demande Claire.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir les ongles longs pour ça. » elle répond.

Avant que Claire ne puisse lui sortir une réplique de son cru, il se mit à pleuvoir d'un coup.

« Ok, les garçons vont débarquer trempés. » dit Emily. « Lee, fais barrage devant la porte le temps que j'aille chercher des serviettes. Pas question que ces imbéciles mettent de la boue partout dans ma maison. »

Je vais donc me mettre devant la porte, les bras croisés comme un videur à l'entrée d'une boîte. Nos hommes sont de vrais gamins. Il ne me faut pas plus de quelques secondes pour les entendre approcher avec leur démarche d'éléphant. D'autant plus qu'ils ne font rien pour être discret. Ils débarquent, tout souriant, mais ils s'arrêtent net sur le perron. Emily arrive à ce moment avec Angela, qui tient une pile de short dans les mains.

« On n'entre pas chez moi trempé. » leur dit-elle en leur balançant – carrément – une serviette à chacun. « Et on se change. Et vous rentrez sans vos baskets, sinon, pas de muffin. »

« Je croyais que c'était Leah la rabat-joie de service ? » la taquine Paul.

_« Paul, tu la boucles ! »_

Il ferme aussitôt son clapet. S'il y a une chose – ou plutôt une personne, qui peut faire taire Paul, c'est bien Bella. Une fois qu'ils ont tous une serviette et un short propre dans les mains, je ferme la porte et j'attends. Ordre d'Emily. Sa maison, ses règles. Au bout de cinq minutes, pendant lesquelles la table a été débarrassée du matériel beauté de Claire, j'entends un _toc toc_. J'ouvre la porte, et sept mâles entrent dans la maison, déjà sec grâce à la température naturellement élevée de leur corps, les pieds propre et un short sec sur eux. Emily leur montre du doigt un panier en osier au fond de la maison, près de la salle de bain. Ils y vont tous pour déposer leurs affaires. Il ne faut pas déconner avec la femelle Alpha.

« Saleté de pluie ! » grommelle Jared. « On ne peut jamais jouer tranquille entre mecs. »

« Mais t'as fini un peu de râler ? » lui dit Kim.

Bella, qui déteste rester à ne rien faire, est allée à la cuisine pour aider Emily. Quand elle en sortit avec un plateau de muffin, Paul la regarde comme si elle était un muffin elle-même. Ce mec est un obsédé de première. Elle a à peine le temps de poser le plateau sur la table qu'il l'attrape par la taille pour la coller contre lui.

« Mais laisse-la respirer une minute ! » lui dis-je. « T'es pire qu'un gosse. »

« S'il te plaît Leah… » me dit-il en sortant son visage du cou de Bella. « Tu te mêles de ce qui te regarde, d'accord ? Et je le dis le plus poliment possible. »

« Poli, toi ? » s'esclaffe Jacob, dont je sens la présence derrière moi.

« Ta gueule, Jacob ! » rétorque Paul.

« Sois gentil ! » lui dit Bella.

« Ou sinon quoi ? » dit Paul, en la mettant au défi.

Je vois à son visage qu'elle en a marre de son petit air narquois et trop sûr de lui. Là, elle fait un truc qui nous étonne tous et qui fait éclater Jared de rire. Elle pince Paul… au téton. Et elle pince fort parce qu'il essaye de s'échapper de sa prise, sans succès.

« Tu vas te calmer, ou je te jure que tu ne me toucheras plus pendant au moins un mois. » lui dit-elle, avec un sérieux et un calme détonnant.

« D'accord, d'accord, d'accord ! » répète-t-il en boucle.

Quand enfin elle le lâche, il grimace, et son meilleur ami se fout ouvertement de sa gueule.

« Tu traînes trop avec Leah. » dit Paul.

« Non, elle a juste du caractère. » je réplique.

Il gronde dans ma direction, mais Bella roule des yeux et se redresse sur la pointe des pieds pour lui murmurer quelque chose qu'il est le seul à entendre. Il cesse de gronder, et on ne l'entend plus prononcer la moindre vanne tout le reste de la journée. Je me demande bien ce que Bella a pu lui dire. Elle a dû lui faire une allusion sexuelle. C'est la seule chose qui empêche Paul de trop la ramener. A croire que ce mec ne pense qu'au sexe. Je sais que, au-delà du lien d'imprégnation, il aime profondément Bella, mais il a trop souvent tendance à se comporter comme un con. Enfin, ce n'est pas méchant. C'est Paul. On s'habitue vite à lui. On dîne tous ensemble, et il s'arrête enfin de pleuvoir. Jacob et moi, on prend notre temps pour rentrer chez moi. On marche main dans la main jusqu'à la plage, où on s'installe sur un rocher, moi entre ses jambes. Il m'encercle de ses bras. Je m'y sens en sécurité. Il n'y a aucun autre endroit où j'aimerais être.

« Lundi, j'ai une interro de Maths. » me dit-il en enfouissant son visage dans mon cou.

« Ah oui ? » Il marmonne un _oui_ dans mon cou. « Tu penses pouvoir obtenir un _A _? »

« Je vais essayer. » me dit-il.

Je tourne la tête vers lui pour l'embrasser

« Je sais que tu fais ça uniquement pour me pousser à mieux bosser. » me dit-il, frottant son nez contre le mien. « Je devrais me vexer que tu utilises le sexe pour parvenir à tes fins, mais mon loup a envie de continuer à jouer. Ça lui plaît de savoir qu'on pourrait te faire ce qu'on voudra. »

« Dans ce cas, ça durera jusqu'à ce que tu obtiennes ton diplôme ! » le taquinai-je.

« A une condition ! » me dit-il.

Etant donné qu'il n'obtiendrait son diplôme que dans deux ans, je me doutais qu'il émettrait des réserves, et je suis surprise qu'il n'émette aucune objection à ce que ce petit jeu dure aussi longtemps.

« Je t'écoute ! »

« Le jeu se mettra en pause pendant les vacances. » dit-il. « Il n'est pas question que je passe mes deux mois d'été sans m'enfouir en toi. »

« Va pour les vacances ! » Je me redresse pour me hisser sur lui à califourchon. J'enroule mes jambes autour de lui et… ouh la, Monsieur est excité. « Tu vas devoir t'occuper de ça tout seul ! »

« T'es trop cruelle ! » dit-il en faisant la moue. « Je te signale que j'ai ramené un _A_, hier. »

« Et je te signale que je t'en ai félicité avant que tu ne partes patrouiller. » lui rappelai-je. « Et on a fait l'amour ce matin. »

« C'était trop rapide, j'ai un peu oublié. »

Ce mec est complètement idiot quand il veut. Je me mets à rire avant d'enfouir mon visage dans son cou. Il rit à son tour tout en me tenant contre lui.

* * *

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que ce sera une fiction 100% du point de vue de Leah. J'ai déjà commencé l'écriture du chapitre 2 de son POV, et je n'ai pas trop envie de changer.

Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite !

Bizzz, et merci de votre fidélité !

Aurélie !


	2. Chapitre 2

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

Bonjour,

Je sais que le post du 1er chapitre date de décembre, mais que voulez-vous ? Je change souvent d'avis concernant la façon dont je poste mes chapitres.

*Petit rappel en ce qui concerne cette mini-fic : il n'y aura aucun rebondissement dramatique, aucune bataille ni rien. C'est juste une mini-fic de 5 chapitres sexy et amoureuse sur le couple Blackwater. Le rating M est là pour une bonne raison, et il y a quelques semaines j'ai décidé de défaire la laisse que je m'étais mise pour ne choquer personne sur ce que j'avais envie d'écrire. Voilà !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Point de vue de Leah !_

Les vacances de Noël arrivent très vite. La Push, Forks et Port Angeles sont recouvert de neige. Deux mois entiers sont passés depuis que j'ai lancé le petit jeu entre Jacob et moi. Et il avait bien bûché ses cours, mon loup chéri. Même Billy est surpris, mais il n'a aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle son fils s'est soudainement mis à aussi bien travailler. Apparemment, les gars de la meute non plus, ne savent rien. Les filles ont fermé leur bec, et Jacob n'en a pas parlé une seule fois aux garçons, ni même en pensée. Peut-être n'a-t-il pas envie de se faire charrier ? Ma foi, ça n'a aucune importance. Chose promise chose due. Chaque fois qu'il me rapporte une bonne note, je tiens parole et _wow_, il en avait de l'imagination, mon homme. J'ai chaud rien qu'en y pensant. Bref, c'étaient les vacances ! Ma patronne a décidé de fermer la boutique après que notre stock fut presque entièrement vidé. Elle recevrait de nouvelles livraisons le 2 janvier, et ce jour-là allait être long, car nous serons obligés de garder la boutique fermée afin de tout déballer, de remplir les rayons et de faire un inventaire complet. Je vais profiter de ces deux semaines de vacances pour faire le plein d'énergie, et passer du temps avec ma famille, mes amis, et mon homme. Je lui ai promis que pendant les vacances, le jeu auquel nous jouons depuis deux mois serait en mode pause, et je tiendrais parole. Je suis toute seule à la maison. Ma mère passe beaucoup de temps avec Charlie en ce moment, ce qui ne me dérange absolument pas. Quant à Seth, il est allé passer la journée avec des potes à lui. Je me retrouve donc seule chez moi, mais je ne le reste pas bien longtemps, car on frappe à la porte au moment où je m'apprête à croquer dans un morceau de brownie que ma mère a fait ce matin avant de partir. Je vais ouvrir à Jacob, et je plante mes dents dans le gâteau. Jacob porte un jean et une chemise à manche courte. Le froid n'a aucun effet sur nous. En guise de bonjour, je casse mon brownie et je tends un morceau à Jacob, qui le prend dans sa bouche sans me lâcher des yeux. Ouh la, il a une flamme dans le regard que je ne connais que trop bien. Je retourne à la cuisine, finissant mon brownie en chemin. J'entends la porte se refermer, et le verrou être poussé. Hum, il ne veut pas qu'on soit dérangé. De toute façon, on ne le sera pas avant des heures, mais bon, je préfère me taire. A travers notre lien, je sens son impatience grandir. Je dois admettre que je ne l'ai pas épargné ces deux derniers mois. Je nettoie les miettes de gâteau sur le plan de travail, et je me rince les mains quand celles de Jake se glissent sur ma taille et sous mon t-shirt. Quand je reste chez moi, je suis souvent en pyjama, et ça ne dérange pas Jacob. Je reste rarement habillé, quand on est tous les deux.

« Je n'ai pas droit à un _bonjour _? »

Je m'essuie les mains rapidement, quand Jacob me retourne et plaque son bassin au mien.

« Ouh, _bonjour toi _! » je pouffe malgré moi.

« Tu vas moins rire dans cinq minutes ! » me dit-il.

Il m'embrasse et joue avec ma langue d'une manière qui me fait fondre. Mes jambes se ramollissent, et Jacob en profite pour me faire basculer par-dessus son épaule. Je ris, c'est plus fort que moi. Voilà ce qui arrive, et ce qui va m'arriver dans les minutes qui vont suivre, quand on empêche un loup de faire l'amour à sa moitié quand il le désire. Moi, ça m'amuse. Une fois dans ma chambre, il me repose sur mes jambes et ferme la porte. C'est à peine si j'ai croisé les volets ce matin en me réveillant, alors nous sommes tranquilles.

« Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de nous enfermer. Ma mère va rester chez Charlie toute la journée, et Seth risque de rentrer tard de chez ses potes. »

Il fait exprès de ne pas m'entendre, mais il me lance un regard qui me fait déglutir. Ouais, ça va être ma fête. Ma louve s'étire et rentre les griffes, alors que j'ai bien envie de les sortir. D'un geste habile, Jacob me débarrasse de mon t-shirt sans que je ne proteste et découvre ma poitrine nue. Doucement, malgré l'impatience que je ressens via notre lien, il me pousse vers le lit. Il a envie de me sauter dessus, mais il se retient. La dernière fois qu'on a fait l'amour, c'était il y a quatre jours, lorsqu'il a ramené son dernier _A_. C'était fabuleux, et l'espace de plusieurs jours entre nos séances de câlins rend le moment encore plus merveilleux que ça ne l'était avant. Jacob est un merveilleux amant, doux, fougueux, tendre, passionné et sauvage, mais je ne savais auquel j'ai à faire qu'au dernier moment. Il est toujours doux et attentionné quand on est entouré de nos amis, mais quand la porte de la chambre se ferme… J'en frissonne d'impatience rien qu'en y pensant. Chose qu'il remarque.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demande-t-il d'une voix rauque.

« Hum hum ! » j'acquiesce en posant mes mains sur ses épaules. « Laisse-moi déboutonner cette chemise. »

« Tu me demandes la permission ? »

Il est clairement amusé, mais je le fais taire d'un baiser. Je détache un à un les boutons de sa chemise, puis, la lui enlève sans que nos lèvres ne se décollent. A présent, nous sommes peau contre peau.

« J'ai trop envie de toi ! » grogne-t-il contre ma bouche.

« Je te conseille de bien profiter de tes deux semaines de liberté. » dis-je en me laissant tomber sur le lit, l'entraînant avec moi.

Son corps épouse le mien avec perfection. Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre. Nos corps s'imbriquent parfaitement, que l'on soit nu ou pas.

« Oh mais, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. » dit Jacob en se redressant. « Je vais me rassasier de toi pour tenir Dieu sait combien de temps, une fois que les cours auront repris. »

« T'adore ce petit jeu ! » dis-je en glissant mes doigts le long de son dos. « L'idée de me faire absolument tout ce que tu veux, sans restriction aucune de ma part, ça te plaît à un point que je jubile chaque fois que tu me fais des yeux de chiots pour un petit bisou. »

« T'es en train de te moquer de moi ? » dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non, je n'oserais jamais ! »

En fait si, je n'ai aucun scrupule à me payer sa tête, mais seulement en privé. Et il le sait parfaitement.

« Bon, tu vas me faire l'amour ou tu vas continuer à geindre ? »

« Moi, geindre ? » s'offusque-t-il.

Bon, il est beaucoup trop lent. Je fais appel à ma force de louve pour prendre le dessus et le faire basculer sur le dos. A présent, je suis sur lui.

« Tu parles trop, Jacob ! »

« Je veux être au-dessus ! » dit-il.

« Trop tard ! »

Je l'embrasse tout en frottant mon bassin contre le sien. Il grogne, me rend mon baiser et me rallonge sur le dos, les mains au-dessus de la tête. Enfin ! Il comprend à mon sourire que c'est ce que j'attendais de lui. J'adore quand il prend les commandes. Il m'embrasse tout en plaquant son bassin contre le mien, m'arrachant un gémissement dans sa bouche. Il descend le long de mon corps, s'attarde un peu sur mes seins qu'il prend dans ses mains puis, descend jusqu'à mon ventre pour m'enlever mon pantalon. Un grondement roule dans sa poitrine quand il constate que je ne porte aucune culotte. Pourquoi ça l'étonne ? Je lui ai promis que pendant les vacances, le petit chantage sexuel était en pause. Dans le cas contraire, j'aurais mis une culotte de chasteté. Je le lui fais remarquer, et la tête qu'il me tire me fait éclater de rire. Il est très facile de décontenancer un ado de dix-sept ans, et Jacob en est un parfait exemple. Pour le sortir de sa torpeur, je me redresse à peine et je baisse son short d'un coup sec. Avoir son sexe à l'air libre marche parfaitement, et Jacob plonge sur ma bouche après m'avoir plaqué contre le matelas. Il se tortille pour se débarrasser de son short devenu trop gênant. Moi, je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas rire, ce qu'il remarque et il me fait taire en glissant son majeur dans la fente humide de mon intimité. Mon souffle se bloque dans ma gorge. Il me caresse lentement, me pénètre de son doigt et cesse de bouger pour accentuer sa torture. Il sait que je déteste quand il joue avec moi de cette façon. Je meurs d'envie de lui faire ravaler son sourire satisfait, mais comme on dit, œil pour œil… Je profite de sa suffisance pour empoigner son pénis dans ma main. On est deux à jouer à ce jeu, et il le comprend. Enfin ! Il pourra me torturer tant qu'il le souhaite quand il me ramènera un _A+_. Jacob sort son majeur de l'endroit où il était, _en moi_, et je le lâchais à mon tour.

« T'es une vraie… »

Il pince les lèvres, sans terminer alors je termine à sa place.

« Garce ? » je termine à sa place.

Quand je le vois déglutir, je m'en veux de l'avoir mis dans cette position. Je sais qu'il ne pense pas en tant qu'insulte, et je sais aussi que je fais ma garce de temps en temps. Je prends son visage entre mes mains et je l'attire à moi pour l'embrasser. J'enroule mes jambes autour de lui. Et là, quand nos bassins se frottent l'un contre l'autre sans pour autant se posséder totalement, je lui susurre :

« Je sais que j'en suis une. »

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et je l'embrasse. Très vite, il prend possession de moi et je peux sentir à travers notre lien un tumulte de soulagement et de honte. Il ressentait de la honte pour avoir, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, pensé que j'étais une garce. Je vais le rassurer très vite, parce que je ne me cache pas d'avoir un fort tempérament, et de me comporter comme tel quand il le faut. Même avec lui. Je ne suis pas une petite louve docile, et si j'ai envie de sortir les griffes et de montrer les crocs, je ne m'en priverais pas. Jacob remue ses hanches avec hâte, envie et une pointe de rage. Une rage tournée contre lui-même. Jacob est un garçon gentil. Trop gentil même. Pas que ça me déplaise, bien au contraire, mais j'aimerais qu'il assume sa facette plus brute. Celle qu'il contenait dû à la nature plus sauvage de son loup. Nous allons avoir une longue conversation à ce sujet. Je m'abandonne à lui sans restriction. Je raffermis la ceinture de mes jambes autour de lui, et ses coups de butoirs se font de plus en plus profond. Oui, comme ça. Mes gémissements et les siens emplissent la chambre, et bientôt la pièce est embrumée de notre parfum charnel. L'odeur de notre désir imprègne l'air alentour, ce qui fait gronder ma louve de bonheur. Il marque son territoire, en quelque sorte. Je suis à lui, et peu importe l'endroit où il décidera de me prendre, il sera marqué par nos odeurs mêlées. L'orgasme nous frappe d'une seule et même vague puissante. Je suis couverte de sueur, et lui aussi, mais on s'en fiche. On reste blotti l'un contre l'autre. Lui allongé sur moi de toute sa stature. Ses yeux ne me quittent pas.

« Tu peux le dire, tu sais ? »

« Dire quoi ? » demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Que je me comporte comme une garce avec toi. » je réponds, en souriant.

Il sourit, mais faiblement. Il n'aime pas l'idée d'avoir pu me blesser avec cette pensée.

« Jake… » je souffle en caressant son visage. « Arrête de te fustiger de la sorte. Je t'aime, et jamais tu ne me blesseras avec un mot que j'emploie moi-même pour me décrire. » Là, il glousse malgré lui, mais c'est un début. « Embrasse-moi ! »

Il s'exécute et hop, c'est reparti pour un second round. On va prendre une douche, et Jacob prend un soin tout particulier à me laver, _entièrement. _Je lui rends la pareille, et nous sortons de la douche. Grâce à la chaleur de nos corps due à notre nature de loup, nous séchons rapidement. Nous étions toujours que tous les deux, nous retournons dans ma chambre en nous baladant nu. Jacob se rhabilla, et moi aussi de mon pyjama.

« Mets quelque chose de plus sexy. » me supplie-t-il.

« Non ! »

Son air dépité me fait pouffer.

« C'est les vacances. » me rappelle-t-il, avant de faire la moue, comme un enfant de douze ans. « Aie pitié de moi ! »

« Tu veux que je te torture encore plus ? » je dis, amusée.

« La différence c'est que je peux te toucher sans avoir l'obligation de te ramener une bonne note. » me dit-il, en me bécotant le cou.

Il marque un point. J'enroule mes bras autour de son cou et je le laisse embrasser le mien aussi longtemps qu'il le désire.

« Enlève ce pyjama ! »

Sa voix résonne comme un ordre, et ma louve en tremble

« Va nous préparer des sandwiches. J'ai faim ! » lui dis-je en m'écartant.

Je vais jusqu'à ma penderie sans le quitter des yeux. Il sort de ma chambre et ferme la porte derrière lui. En faisant ça, il ne cède pas à la tentation de me regarder m'habiller. J'enlève donc mon pyjama, et après mûre réflexion, je mets un ensemble de sous-vêtements en dentelle rouge. Jacob adore le rouge. Par-dessus, j'enfile une mini-jupe en jean noire, ainsi qu'un chemisier à manche courte de la même couleur. Je ne boutonne pas les trois premiers boutons, ce qui donne une vue plongeante sur ma poitrine. Jacob me veut sexy, il va être servit. Mes cheveux ont un peu poussé depuis la dernière fois que je les ai coupés, et ils m'arrivent maintenant juste au-dessous de l'épaule. Mais à peine. En devenant une louve, mes longs cheveux noirs me gênaient. Les couper au carré était radical, et extrême, mais terriblement efficace. Avant de sortir de la chambre, je décide de déboutonner un dernier bouton de mon chemisier afin de laisser à Jacob le loisir de regarder mon ventre. Il adore mon ventre, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je vais dans la cuisine, et Jacob a préparé deux énormes sandwiches. Je peux sentir de la mayonnaise, du poulet, de la salade et des tomates. Mon ventre gargouille. Ouais, j'ai faim. Jacob lève les yeux vers moi, et un sourire carnassier que je ne connais que trop bien étire sa bouche. Sans tenter quoi que ce soit, il range les ingrédients qu'il a sorti avant de me tirer une chaise pour que je m'installe. Oui, sous ses airs de jeune amant sexy se cache un véritable gentleman. Il s'assoit sur la chaise à ma droite, et on mange en silence mais le regard de Jacob en dit long. Après la dernière bouchée, je suis calée. C'est vrai que notre appétit grimpe en flèche après notre transformation, et que chaque transformation en loup nous brûle des calories, mais je ne me comporte jamais comme une goinfre comme un certain loup que je connais. Non, je ne parle pas du mien.

« Hum, les garçons ne sont pas au courant ? » je finis par demander pour palier le silence.

« De ton chantage sexuel ? » me retourne-t-il, un sourire en coin. « Non, ils ne savent rien. »

« Etrange, moi qui pensais que tu n'arrêterais pas justement d'y penser. » je dis, consciente de le taquiner.

« Je sais me tenir, je te rappelle. » s'amuse-t-il. « Et non, je n'y pense jamais quand je suis transformé avec ces obsédés. Surtout pas avec Paul. »

« Tu sais, ça ne me dérangerait pas qu'ils le sachent. Les filles le savent bien. » je réponds en me levant pour débarrasser.

Il n'est pas surpris.

« Ça m'étonne que les mecs ne m'aient jamais chambré à ce sujet. » me dit-il en se levant à son tour.

« C'est parce que je leur ai fait promettre de ne pas leur en parler. » je dis en mettant la vaisselle sale dans le lave-vaisselle. Je prends une éponge, je nettoie la table avant de me laver les mains. « Je préfère que ça vienne de toi, du moins si t'en as envie. »

Je m'essuie les mains sur un chiffon, que je repose à sa place avant de me tourner vers mon Jacob, parfaitement alerte de sa présence derrière moi. Il me coince entre l'évier et son corps d'athlète.

« Et s'ils me charrient parce que je me fais mener par le bout du nez… ou d'autre chose… » je pouffe sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. « …par ma chérie ? »

« Et bien… » je réfléchis l'espace d'une seconde en enroulant mes bras autour de son cou, et je réponds d'une voix suave : « Tu n'auras qu'à leur répondre que la récompense en vaut la peine. »

« Pour sûr qu'elle en vaut la peine. » gronde-t-il en prenant ma bouche en otage.

Sa langue glisse dans ma bouche sans que je n'y oppose de résistance.

« Hum, tu sais que mon anniversaire approche ? » me demande-t-il contre mes lèvres.

« Oui, je sais ! »

Le 14 janvier, pour être précis, et je sais déjà ce qu'il va me demander.

« Est-ce que notre petit jeu compte aussi pour ce jour-là, ou je pourrais déballer mon cadeau toute la journée ? »

A vrai dire, c'était assez tentant, mais ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que je prépare son prochain anniversaire depuis près d'un mois, et que j'ai déjà mon idée en tête. Lui faire croire qu'il y a de fortes chances qu'il ne me touche pas ce jour-là va être jouissif.

« Désolée beau gosse, mais la seule exception, ce sont les vacances. » je lui dis avec tout mon sérieux.

« Ok, là je te le dis, t'es une vraie garce. »

Enfin, il ose le dire. Moi, je souris avant de prendre un air totalement innocent.

« Je vais avoir des ennuis ? »

Je joue doucement avec les boutons de mon chemisier, que je défais un à un avec une lenteur voulue. Le _pop_ des boutons-pressions résonne, et le rouge du soutien-gorge fait saliver mon loup.

« C'est possible ! » souffle-t-il, le regard noir.

Le dernier bouton défait, Jacob écarte les pans de mon chemisier avec un grondement sourd.

« Et si on retournait dans ma chambre ? » je suggère, très excitée par le regard qu'il me lance.

« Bonne idée ! »

Il s'écarte et me fait basculer par-dessus son épaule. On reste enfermé dans ma chambre toute la journée. On en sort une ou deux fois pour prendre à manger ou filer à la salle de bain, mais autrement… woah, j'en ai encore des frissons partout. Mon homme sait se faire respecter et prendre les commandes au lit, j'en ai eu la preuve tout l'après-midi. Et sa bouche… hum, il sait s'en servir comme personne. Il m'a fait voir des étoiles, j'en suis toute retournée. Je suis en train de préparer le dîner quand ses mains se glissent sur ma taille. On porte des vêtements différents de ce matin, et comme il laisse des vêtements à lui chez moi pour les jours – et les nuits – qu'il passe avec moi… Il a revêtu d'un jogging noir et un t-shirt blanc. Quant à moi, j'ai opté pour un legging noir moulant, et un t-shirt beige ample. Il a beau être large, ça n'empêche pas Jacob de me dévorer du regard. La table est mise pour quatre. Le repas est prête prêt. Ma mère et mon frère ne devraient pas tarder à rentrer. Je nous ai préparé des spaghettis en sauce aux boulettes de viande. Jacob en salive, d'ailleurs. Ma louve aussi a faim, et pas que de nourriture. Oui je sais, je suis insatiable, mais ça fait partie de moi, désormais. Les loups n'ont aucune pudeur, même si Jacob n'aime pas que je me déshabille devant les autres gars de la meute au moment de la transformation. Je peux le comprendre. Je mélange la sauce dans les pâtes, sans que Jacob ne se soit écarté. Il est scotché dans mon dos, les mains sous mon t-shirt, immobile. Il attend patiemment que je termine.

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi on ne peut pas commencer à manger ? » demande-t-il contre mon cou.

J'essaie de répondre, mais sa bouche sur ma peau est assez distrayante. Je me racle la gorge et réussis à dire :

« Parce que c'est poli. On ne va pas manger en vitesse juste pour pouvoir s'enfermer dans ma chambre et faire faux bond à ma mère et Seth alors que je ne les ai pas vu de la journée. »

Il me mord le cou. Je rigole. J'entends une voiture qui se gare dehors, et Jacob s'écarte quand la porte s'ouvre sur ma mère et mon petit frère.

« Bonsoir, les enfants ! » nous salue-t-elle.

« Bonsoir maman ! »

« Bonsoir Sue ! »

« Le dîner est prêt ! » dis-je à ma mère.

Je porte le plat le plus gros que ma mère possède, et je le pose sur un dessous de table. Avec Seth, Jacob et moi autour de la table, il fallait toujours prévoir pour dix.

« Ça sent très bon ! » me dit maman.

« Jake, ne mange pas tout. » le prévient Seth. « Je vais vite prendre une douche. »

« Tu me confonds avec Paul ! » lui crie Jacob.

Mon frère se marre et s'enferme ensuite dans la salle de bain. Le dîner se passe super bien, comme chaque fois que nous sommes tous les quatre. Depuis que nous nous sommes imprégnés l'un de l'autre, Jacob fait intégralement partie de la famille. Mon père serait heureux de me savoir aimé par un garçon aussi gentil que mon Jake. Son père et le mien étaient amis depuis toujours. Le destin est une drôle de machine. Après le repas, Jacob et Seth vont dans le salon faire une partie de jeux vidéo entre frères, pendant que ma mère et moi débarrassions et nettoyons la cuisine, avant de prendre une bonne tasse de thé.

« Tu es très épanouie, ma fille. » me fit-elle remarquer.

« Je le suis. » je réponds. Je bois une gorgée de thé, qui me fait un bien fou. « Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de ma vie. »

« Je peux te poser une question un peu indiscrète ? » demande-t-elle.

« Bien sûr ! » j'acquiesce. « Tu es ma mère, tu peux tout me demander. »

« Eh bien, Billy aimerait savoir comment les notes de Jacob ont-elles pus augmenter aussi vite. »

Posant ma tasse, je fais de gros effort pour ne pas rire, mais c'est peine perdue. Je maîtrise quand même le fou rire qui me guette, et j'explique sans entrer dans les détails, même si elle comprendra très vite où je veux en venir :

« Disons que je lui fais du chantage affectif depuis deux mois. »

« Du genre il rapporte des bonnes notes et il a… une récompense ? » dit-elle sans savoir quel terme employer.

« On va dire ça comme ça ! »

Je porte la tasse à mes lèvres et j'esquisse un sourire qui s'étend jusqu'à mes yeux. Ma mère n'est pas dupe, et elle n'est pas née de la dernière pluie. Elle comprend vite de quelle façon je récompense mon homme, mais ma mère est aussi une femme discrète. Elle se contente de se sourire et de demander simplement :

« Que dois-je répondre à Billy ? »

« Dis-lui simplement que son fils a eu un soudain éclair de lucidité. » je dis, sans y croire moi-même.

« Il ne gobera jamais une chose pareille. » me dit ma mère.

« Tant que ça fonctionne, c'est l'essentiel. » je réponds en finissant ma tasse de thé.

Elle ne me contredit pas. Je mets la tasse dans le lave-vaisselle, et embrasse ma mère sur la joue en lui souhaitant bonne nuit.

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que ce petit chapitre vous a plu. Le jour du post ne change pas, et je vous retrouve donc dimanche 12.07 pour le chapitre 3 !

Bisous, et passez une excellente semaine !

Aurélie !


	3. Chapitre 3

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

Hello hello,

Et je vous retrouve pour la suite de cette fiction pleine de fraîcheur et sans prise de tête.

Bonne lecture *-*

* * *

_Point de vue de Leah !_

Les vacances sont vites passées. Nous avons fêté le 24 décembre en famille, et le 25 nous étions chez Emily. La meute et les imprégnées réunis autour d'un dîner gargantuesque. Vous vous doutez bien qu'à la fin, il ne restait plus rien dans les plats. Mais rien de rien. Le soir du Nouvel An, ce fut la même chose. Et à minuit, une nouvelle année commença, et avec ça, le retour de notre petit jeu sexuel. Avant les vacances, Jacob avait rendu trois devoirs à ses profs. Un de Maths, un en Histoires et un autre de Sciences. Pendant les vacances, il devait faire une rédaction sur un roman de son choix mais écrit par une femme. J'ai été surprise de le voir choisir _Orgueil & Préjugés_, pour ce devoir. Et il l'a bossé avec une grande attention. Quoi que sera sa note sur ce devoir, je serai fière de lui. Il a été très précis et surtout, très motivé. De mon point de vue, son devoir était bon, mais je ne suis pas enseignante. Il a fini par avouer aux garçons les vraies raisons qui le poussent à étudier aussi dur. Forcément, Paul et Jared se sont foutus de sa gueule, mais Jacob n'a pas rougi une seule fois. Il s'est seulement contenté de lever ses deux majeurs vers ces deux crétins. Puis, il m'a roulé une pelle démente devant toute la meute. C'était bien la première fois qu'il se laissait aller de cette manière devant eux, et ça a fermé le clapet de tous. Surtout des garçons. Peut-être qu'ils le charrient quand ils sont entre eux, que sais-je ? Il n'a pas à rougir de ça, et moi encore moins. C'est un jeu qui pimente notre couple. Pourquoi nous en priver ? On prend notre pied puissance mille chaque fois qu'il rapporte un _A_.

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le vendredi 14 janvier. Et c'est l'anniversaire de mon chéri. Si seulement il savait ce que je lui prépare depuis des mois. Ma mère, dont la relation avec Charlie a évolué, va passer la nuit chez lui, et demain matin ils partent, avec Seth et Billy, à la pêche. Ce qui veut dire que je vais avoir la maison pour moi toute seule jusqu'à dimanche soir. Et ça, mon Jacob ne le sait pas. J'ai tout prévu dans les moindres détails, avec la complicité de mes copines. Emily et Angela s'occupent du dîner, Bella du gâteau, et avec Claire et Kim, je suis allée faire les boutiques avec un petit saut chez l'esthéticienne. Quand je leur ai demandé de m'accompagner, elles ont fait les yeux ronds, comme si je leur faisais une farce. Mais j'étais très sérieuse. Mon Jacob fête ses dix-huit ans, et je veux mettre le paquet. Surtout pour l'après. Comme cadeau, je lui ai acheté une veste en cuir noire avec deux bandes de cuir rouge sur les manches. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Je lui ai également acheté une veste de motard sans manches avec dans le dos, un loup qui hurle à la lune. J'ai eu du mal à dénicher une veste de ce genre. J'ai mis des mois, pour ainsi dire. Le tout sera accompagné d'une paire de gant en cuir et d'une paire de lunettes de soleil. La panoplie du parfait motard. Il aura une classe folle avec ça, sur sa moto. Rien que de l'imaginer me rend toute chose. J'ai hâte que la journée s'achève pour le grand final qui aura lieu dans ma chambre. J'ai pris une journée de congé exprès pour pouvoir tout parfaire, même si Jacob pense que je suis au travail. Je passe donc ma journée à briquer la maison de fond en comble avec ma mère, avant de prendre une bonne douche. J'ai prévu de me préparer chez Emily. Une fois douchée et habillée, ma tenue dans un grand sac dans une main, et les cadeaux de Jake dans l'autre, je vais chez ma cousine. Ma mère me propose de m'y conduire, mais le temps est clément aujourd'hui et je préfère y aller à pied. Ça ne me prend pas plus de dix minutes. J'ai une bonne endurance grâce à ma condition de louve, et marcher me fait du bien. Quand j'arrive chez ma cousine, il est déjà seize heures.

« Bonjour cousine ! »

« Salut Lee ! »

Je salue Sam, qui est occupé à déplacer les meubles afin de faire rentrer la grande table pour accueillir huit loups et cinq humaines. Charlie, maman et Billy ne seront pas là. Billy a fêté les dix-huit ans de Jacob en avance, hier soir, qui a reçu la visite express de Rachel, sa sœur aînée, et un paquet de son autre sœur Rebecca, en provenance d'Hawaii. Rachel vit à New-York depuis la fin du lycée, et aujourd'hui, elle est mariée et très heureuse, mais n'a pas dans ses projets de revenir vivre à la réserve. Jacob est le seul enfant Black à rester sur sa terre natale, et moi, je n'ai pas non plus l'intention de partir. Dans quelques années, il prendra le commandement de la meute, et prendra la relève du Conseil. Une autre génération s'élèvera, mais c'est un sujet pour un autre jour. Aujourd'hui, Jacob devient un homme. S'en est déjà un, mais il a dix-huit ans, désormais. C'est un âge important pour un garçon. Sam a décidé que personne, en dehors de Jake, ne devait patrouiller. Embry et Quil ont pour mission de le surveiller et de le ramener chez lui à dix-neuf heures pour qu'il se change, et il sera – le pauvre – sous l'étroite surveillance de Kim. Je m'en veux de lui faire subir ça, mais au moins, il n'arrivera pas trop tôt, ni trop tard. Il sera là à point nommé. Angela arrive, et va directement aider Emily en cuisine. Moi, je donne un coup de main à Sam. Je recouvre la table d'une très belle nappe rouge, et le reste de la cavalerie arrive au moment où je pose la pile d'assiette sur la table. Chacun met la main à la patte. Bella et Paul arrivent avec le gâteau. Un énorme fraisier qu'elle a fait elle-même, et qui trouve sa place dans le frigo d'Emily.

« Je vais me préparer ! » je dis en allant dans la salle de bain, Claire sur les talons.

Elle est chargée de s'occuper de mon maquillage et de ma coiffure. Ma tenue se compose d'un ensemble de sous-vêtement culotte et soutien-gorge rouge sans bretelles car ma robe est un dos-nu. D'une belle couleur rouge carmin, elle moule mes formes comme il faut, et s'arrête aux genoux. Elle n'est pas trop moulante, et surtout, elle ne m'empêche pas de marcher. C'est évasé sur les bords qui frôlent mes genoux, et le dos est dénudé jusqu'aux dessus des reins.

« Tes cheveux sont beaucoup plus longs que la dernière fois. » me dit Claire, en y passant les doigts.

« Oui, je les ai laissé pousser exprès. » je dis en m'asseyant sur une chaise que j'avais mise dans la pièce pour l'occasion. « Allez, au boulot ! »

« Dis donc, t'es super excité, ou quoi ? » s'amuse Claire.

« Ouais ! Jake n'a aucune idée de ce qui l'attend. » Le pauvre. « Il croit qu'il n'aura pas le droit de me déballer toute la nuit, et il n'a eu aucun contrôle cette semaine. Il est dans un état de frustration absolu. »

« Parce que toi, tu ne l'es pas ? » s'étonne-t-elle.

« Un peu, mais le fait de planifier le genre de câlin auquel il aura le droit me suffit à calmer mon manque. » je lui réponds.

« Vous êtes dingue tous les deux ! » me dit-elle.

Je la remercie d'un grand sourire. Oui, je suis assez fière de ma folie, et Jake est fou aussi pour avoir accepté de jouer ce petit jeu. Sincèrement, je n'aurais pas continué au-delà de la première fois, s'il m'avait avoué ne pas être capable de tenir des jours, voire une à deux semaines entières sans faire l'amour. Mais il est extrêmement tenace, ce qui rend le jeu particulièrement piquant. Et savoureux, je dois le dire. Pendant ce qui me semble être une bonne heure, Claire raidit mes cheveux avant de les onduler. Elle passe ensuite au maquillage. Quand on est allée faire du shopping, avec elle et Kim, j'ai été très claire. Je ne veux pas avoir le visage tartiné. Ce n'est pas mon genre habituellement, et même Jake n'aime pas trop quand je me maquille. Alors, les filles ont acheté très peu de choses. Du mascara noir pour mes cils, une ombre à paupière dorée et une rouge à lèvre beige. Quand je me regarde dans le miroir, je n'en reviens pas. Mon regard est plus percutant que d'habitude, et ma bouche est… ouh. Je n'ai jamais été comme ça. Ah oui, ai-je oublié de mentionner que je porte une paire de cuissarde plate ? J'ai jeté toutes mes chaussures à talons quand je me suis imprégnée de Jake. On fait la même taille, et je préfère éviter de me tordre le cou pour pouvoir embrasser mon mec.

« Je dois t'avouer, Lee, que tu es vraiment canon. » me dit Claire.

« Je ne sais pas du tout comment je dois le prendre. » dis-je en grimaçant.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. » se reprend-t-elle. « D'habitude, tu te caches dans des jeans, ou des vêtements un peu amples. »

« C'est parce que je n'aime pas me prendre la tête comme les autres filles ou… comme toi et Kim. »

« J'avais remarqué. » me dit-elle. « Tu n'aimerais pas être un peu plus féminine ? Ne serait-ce que pour Jake. »

« Claire, je sais être sexy quand j'en ai envie. » je lui dis. « Tu le saurais si tu voyais ma garde-robe, mais le jour où je te ferais rentrer dans ma chambre n'est pas encore venu. »

« Hey ! » s'indigne-t-elle.

« Désolée, mais je ne laisserais jamais une tornade comme toi ou Kim entrer dans ma chambre. » je lui dis en souriant.

_Toc toc !_ La porte s'ouvre sur Bella, qui me détaille de la tête aux pieds avant de lâcher un :

« Waouh ! Tu veux sa mort, ou quoi ? »

« Mais non ! Il est là ? »

« Ils seront là dans cinq minutes ! » dit Bella.

J'aide Claire à ranger le matériel qu'elle a utilisé pour me rendre aussi sensuelle, et on retourne au salon.

« Putain, Leah, c'est bien toi ? »

« Oui, Paul, c'est bien moi ! » je réponds à cet abruti.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que Jake puisse tenir toute la soirée. » se moque Quil.

« Et toi tu risques de passer la nuit tout seul si tu l'ouvres encore une fois. » le prévient calmement Claire. Il la ferme aussitôt. « Continue de la garder fermée. »

Bon, ok ! Les filles de ma meute sont très autoritaires. Mais on n'a pas le choix. S'ils commandent dans la chambre, en dehors, ce sont elles les patronnes. Avec Jake, on n'est pas comme ça parce qu'il ne se comporte pas comme le dernier des crétins avec moi. Du moins, quand je ne suis pas dans les parages.

_« Kim, tu me fatigues. Comment Jared fait pour te supporter ? Non, ne réponds pas ! »_

La voix de Jake nous parvient de dehors, suivit de l'éclat de rire de Kim. Je vais me caler à l'entrée au moment où Jake monte les marches du perron. Là, il recule sous le choc et se tient à la rambarde en bois.

« L… Leah ? »

Il porte un jean délavé noir et une chemise bleue marine fermée jusqu'au torse. Des baskets toutes neuves aux pieds, cadeau de Rachel. Il est à tomber. Je m'approche, attrape sa chemise et l'attire fermement pour un baiser de bienvenu. Et aussi parce qu'il m'a manqué depuis hier. Il se réveille et ses mains se glissent sur mes fesses. Aussitôt, des sifflements retentissent de l'intérieur.

_« Prenez-vous une chambre ! » nous fait la voix de Paul._

J'ignore ce baiser et je continue d'embrasser mon homme.

« Bon anniversaire, mon chéri ! »

« Merci bébé, mais comment est-ce que je suis censé tenir toute la soirée si je ne peux pas te déshabiller après ça ? » me demande-t-il.

Si je veux faire ma garce, je dois fermer mon bec, mais quand je sens sa frustration s'amplifier à travers notre lien, je décide d'être plus gentille que prévu. C'est son anniversaire, après tout. Je me penche à son oreille, et je lui chuchote :

« Tu pourras me déballer toute la nuit. »

Je lui mordille le cou, et je sens son soulagement me transpercer.

« Allez, viens. Tes abrutis de frères ont faim ! »

_« On t'a entendu ! » crie Paul._

« J'espère bien, abruti congénital ! » je réplique en prenant la main de Jake.

J'entends Paul se plaindre, sans doute Bella qui le remet à sa place. Une fois Jake à l'intérieur, tout le monde lui souhaite un bon anniversaire, et Quil et Embry lui sautent dessus comme il se doit.

« Ça y est, t'es enfin un homme ! » le taquine Embry.

« Pauvre con ! » s'esclaffe Jake en le poussant.

Sam se contente d'une large poignée de main et d'une accolade, et Seth le prend dans ses bras. Les filles sont plus douces et l'embrassent sur la joue. Ma louve grogne de jalousie, mais pas moi. Je lui rappelle que ce sont nos amies, pas nos ennemies, et que chacune d'elle est avec un autre loup. Elle se calme quand Jake revient vers moi.

« Tout le monde à table ! » annonce Emily.

Comme prévu, il ne reste plus rien à la fin du repas, qu'on a réussi à faire durer pendant deux bonnes heures. On a fait que rire. Surtout quand Jake s'est plaint de Kim et de son côté militaire.

« Tu ne t'occupes plus jamais de ma façon de m'habiller, c'est clair ? »

« Je suivais les directives de Leah. » dit Kim.

Là, il tourne doucement la tête vers moi, et un grognement sourd monte dans sa gorge.

« T'as osé me laisser avec cette folle ? » gronde-t-il.

« Je les ai supportés, elle et Claire, tout un après-midi à faire les magasins. » je rétorque.

Jacob fronce les sourcils, l'air de réfléchir. Il finit par dire :

« Tu gagnes sur coup-là ! »

« Hey ! » s'écrient les concernées.

Je les ignore et j'embrasse Jake. Avec les filles, et mon frère, on débarrasse la table. Emily sort treize flutes à champagne, et pendant ce temps, Bella sort le gâteau et prépare les dix-huit bougies, que j'allume pendant que les autres filles apportent les flutes remplis de champagne à table. Seth s'occupe des assiettes à gâteau et des cuillères. C'est toute une organisation. Une fois les bougies allumées, je porte le gâteau dans la salle à manger, et tout le monde chante _joyeux anniversaire_ à mon amour, qui ne me lâche pas des yeux à mesure que j'approche de la table. Il se lève, et à la dernière note, il souffle les bougies. Ensuite, il me prend les gâteaux des mains, qu'il pose sur la table, et il m'embrasse à m'en couper le souffle. C'est bien la première fois qu'il m'embrasse comme ça devant toute la meute. Si c'est sa façon de me faire comprendre que ça va être ma fête à la fin de la soirée, je l'ai déjà deviné rien qu'à ses nombreux regards sulfureux. Bella me tend une flute de champagne, et je dois me retenir pour ne pas la vider d'une traite. J'ai bien besoin d'un remontant après un baiser pareil.

« A Jake ! » dit Sam, en portant un toast. On lève notre verre. « Mon frère, tu sais que je ne fais que te garder la place le temps que tu sois prêt. Tu seras un Alpha, un chef, bien plus grand que tu ne le penses. »

Oui, c'est exactement ce que je pense. Jake sera le meilleur des Alpha. La meute et les membres de la réserve seront entre de bonne main, avec lui, et moi, je serai à ses côtés pour l'aider de mon mieux.

« Bon anniversaire, mon frère ! »

Je le sens ému, par notre lien. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Sam lui ferait un jour un tel discours, et devant témoin en plus, mais nous le savions tous. Jacob est le véritable meneur de la meute. Le jour où il sera prêt, Sam lui rendra ce qui lui est dû, et je sais que mon ex n'attend qu'une chose. Se libérer de cette responsabilité qui n'est pas la sienne pour se consacrer entièrement à Emily.

Jake a été gâté. Ils se sont tous cotisés pour lui offrir un ordinateur portable flambant neuf, avec imprimante et tout ce qui va avec. Encres, ramettes de feuilles etc...

« Mais, vous êtes cinglés ! » leur dit-il.

« Mais non ! » dit Embry. « T'es le seul d'entre nous à ne pas avoir d'ordi, maintenant c'est chose faite. »

« Euh, je ne sais pas quoi dire à part _merci_. » dit Jacob. « Va falloir que je vire pas mal de chose de ma chambre pour pouvoir tout installer. »

« Ou tu pourrais emménager dans la chambre de tes sœurs. » suggère Bella. « Elle est deux fois plus grande. »

Oui, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Il pourrait même se servir de sa chambre pour en faire un bureau, un endroit où il pourra bosser ses cours, et s'approprier la chambre de ses sœurs pour y dormir. C'est une idée à creuser. C'est à mon tour de lui donner ses cadeaux. Vient d'abord une boîte noire rectangulaire. Il siffle en tirant les lunettes de la boîte, et il les met.

« La classe ! » lui dit Quil.

Jake les enlève pour ne pas les abîmer, et il fouille dans un des deux sacs qui contient les vestes. Il en tire la fameuse paire de gants, qu'il essaye sur le champ. Ouf, elles sont à sa taille. J'avais peur qu'elles soient un peu trop petites, mais pas du tout. Vient ensuite la veste de moto à manches courtes. Personne ici ne savait ce que je lui avais acheté, et ils le découvrirent tous en même temps que Jake. Quand mon chéri voit le loup dans le dos de la veste, il murmure un _wow_ silencieux. Je le sens complètement sur le cul.

« Essaye-la ! »

Je suis impatiente de le voir avec sur le dos, et je ne suis pas déçue du résultat. Ma louve se fait les griffes pour pouvoir émerger et se frotter contre lui. Merde ! Je ne pensais pas que ça me ferait un tel effet de le voir vêtu de la sorte.

« Où t'as eu cette veste ? » me demande Jared. « Je veux la même ! »

« Secret défense ! » je réponds en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Tu ne veux même pas partager tes sources ? » se vexe-t-il.

« Si je dois un jour partager mes petits secrets, ce sera avec les filles, or tu n'en es pas une. » je lui dis avant d'aider Jake à retirer sa première veste.

Je la replie soigneusement dans son sac, et mon chéri fouine dans le deuxième. Là, il en sort la seconde veste. Toute en cuir aux bandes rouges sur les manches. Il me regarde avec des yeux ronds, l'air de dire _non mais t'es folle ?_ Mais je sens à quel point il est content. Sans perdre de temps, il l'essaye, et l'effet sur moi est dévastateur. Je suis obligée de ne rien montrer, parce que Jake dans cette veste en cuir est encore plus sexy et alléchant que dans l'autre. Merde, il va en faire craquer plus d'une au lycée. Ma louve grogne. _Non, couché !_ Il ne le fera pas intentionnellement. Ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il est carrément sexy. Il l'enlève, je la range correctement dans le sac, et quand c'est fait, Jake m'embrasse à nouveau.

« Merci ! »

Je lui souris en guise de réponse, pas certaine de pouvoir parler sans trahir le désir fulgurant qui m'envahit depuis qu'il a mis la première veste. Le gâteau est vraiment sublime, et savoureux. Tout le monde félicite Bella, qui rougit sous les compliments. C'est la seule personne qui peut rougir sans craindre une taquinerie de cet abruti qui lui sert de copain. Je crois même qu'il aime la voir rougir. Eurk, je ne veux pas y penser !

On a quitté la maison d'Emily à une heure du matin. On a tous aidé à ranger, bien évidement. Même les garçons. Ils n'ont pas rechigné, par peur de s'attirer les foudres des filles, et de toute façon, Sam s'est fait plaisir à donner un ordre aux deux feignasses que sont Paul et Jared. Jake gare sa voiture devant chez moi, et décide d'emporter ses cadeaux à l'intérieur.

« Ça t'embête si je laisse l'ordi et le reste ici ? » me demande-t-il, une fois dans la chambre. « Le temps que je trouve une solution pour les installer. »

Bien sûr qu'il peut les laisser ici. Je mets les deux gros sacs à côté de mon bureau. Je trouverais un endroit pour les ranger demain.

« T'as passé une bonne soirée ? » je demande en me coulant dans ses bras.

« La meilleure ! » me dit-il. « Je n'aurais pu imaginer une meilleure soirée qu'avec ma famille, et ma femme. »

Ma louve s'étire de contentement. Elle aime ce petit mot. Et moi aussi. L'imprégnation, quand les deux parties l'acceptent totalement et se donnent corps et âme l'un à l'autre, c'est comme un mariage. Je suis devenue sa femme à l'instant même où on s'est embrassé pour la toute première fois. Ce sera officiel quand on se mariera selon nos lois tribales, mais ça attendra encore quelques années. Enfin, ça attendra que Jake fasse sa demande.

« J'ai le droit de déballer mon cadeau, maintenant ? »

* * *

Eh oui, j'ai coupé juste avant le lemon. Il va falloir attendre la semaine prochaine pour pouvoir le découvrir.

Passez une très bonne semaine, et prenez soin de vous !

Bisous, Aurélie !


	4. Chapitre 4

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

Hello les amis,

Et sans préambule, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. C'est l'avant-dernier chapitre de ce mini Blackwater !

* * *

_Point de vue de Leah !_

_« J'ai le droit de déballer mon cadeau, maintenant ? »_

Le feu qui consume son regard me frappe de plein fouet. Je suis emplie du même désir que lui. C'est assez troublant. C'est moi qui ai instauré les règles du jeu auquel nous jouions depuis des semaines, mais je n'ai jamais dit que ça ne m'affectait pas. Même si ça m'amuse, je ne pense pas que je tiendrais encore plus d'une année. Je pense que je continuerais de le motiver tout au long de sa troisième année, et ensuite, ce sera à lui de faire tout le travail. Il a les capacités d'avoir de très bonnes notes même sans attendre de récompense sexuelle, mais je préfère me taire et attendre fin juin pour en discuter avec lui. Pour l'instant, le jeu reste en suspens et il est temps qu'il obtienne son dernier cadeau. Je n'ai aucune intention de restreindre ses désirs ce soir. Tout ce qu'il désire me faire, ou obtenir de moi, il l'aura.

« Tu vas pouvoir me déballer quand j'aurais fait un saut par la salle de bain. » je lui dis en crochetant mes doigts derrière sa nuque. « Peut-être que je pourrais mettre quelque chose de plus léger et… »

« Non, je t'interdis de te changer. » m'interrompt Jacob. « Et ne pense même pas à enlever tes bottes. T'as intérêt à les garder. »

Je ris toute seule une fois dans la salle de bain. Mes cuissardes sans talons semblent lui faire un sacré effet. Elles me recouvrent des pieds au-dessous des genoux. Non, il ne compte tout de même pas… Je secoue la tête. C'est son anniversaire. Il fait ce qu'il veut. Je me démaquille, me rafraichis et me fait un brin de toilette une fois soulagée. Allez, c'est parti ! Merde, j'ai l'impression d'être sur le point de courir un cent mètre. Je n'ai jamais eu d'appréhension avec Jacob, pas même pour notre premier fois. Je prends une minute pour déterminer ce que je ressens, et je me rends compte que ce n'est ni de l'appréhension, ni de la nervosité. Je suis impatiente. Ma louve est fébrile, en attente de caresses et d'attention. Elle l'est autant que la femme que je suis. Rassurée, je sors de la salle de bain et je retrouve Jake dans ma chambre. Tiens, si moi je ne dois pas me déshabiller, lui, s'est mis à son aise. Il est pieds et torse nus. Déjà que ma température corporelle est naturellement élevée, mais là ça devient aussi chaud que dans un brasier. Le corps de Jacob me fait un effet de tous les diables. Je ne peux même pas mettre cette soudaine montée de chaleur sur le dos d'une poussée d'hormones. Je sais que je ne suis pas enceinte, ma louve n'en montre aucun signe, et mon corps n'a pas changé. Non, c'est juste l'effet Jacob Black. Alors que je m'attends à le voir me tourner autour comme un prédateur guettant sa proie, il me fonce dessus en deux grandes enjambées, prend mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrasse. Son baiser n'a rien de pressant. Il est doux et taquin.

« Quand est-ce que mes prérogatives d'anniversaire prennent fin ? » me demande-t-il, son nez se perdant dans mon cou.

« Tu as jusqu'au lever du jour. » lui répondis-je. « Tu veux que je sorte les menottes pour que je me tienne tranquille ? »

Je sens ses lèvres s'étirer dans un sourire contre ma peau. Je les avais achetés en début de semaine, un soir après le travail.

« Peut-être la prochaine fois. » dit-il en revenant à ma bouche. « Je veux juste faire l'amour à ma femme comme j'en ai envie. »

Il me fait ravaler ma réplique de sa langue, qu'il glisse dans ma bouche. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a en tête, mais ça n'est sûrement pas ce à quoi je m'attendais. C'est l'occasion pour lui de laisser libre cours à ses fantasmes, mais il m'embrasse comme il en a l'habitude, avec une petite pointe de sauvagerie en plus. Mais tout est contrôlé dans ce qu'il fait. Du baiser bestial mais pas trop, à ses doigts qui détachent mon dos nu sans le moindre empressement. S'il est décidé à me rendre folle, il n'a pas grand-chose à faire. Ses mains trouvent la fermeture dans mon dos et la baisse avec une lenteur intenable. Il a vraiment décidé de me rendre folle, mais je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. Je n'arrête pas de jouer avec ses nerfs depuis plusieurs semaines. Ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses, et quand je le sens sourire contre ma bouche, je sais qu'il sait que je sais. Oh la Leah, tu deviens maboule !

« Lève les bras ! » m'ordonne Jacob, dans un susurre qui me donne des frissons.

J'obtempère, néanmoins. Les mains de Jake glissent jusqu'à mes fesses. Il remonte le bas de ma robe, et me l'enlève.

« Non, garde les bras levés ! »

De nouveau, j'obéis. Il est autoritaire mais calme. Bon sang, s'il est comme ça en devenant Alpha… Ouh la, je préfère ne pas y penser. Ça n'est pas le moment. Il va poser ma robe sur la chaise, et la délicatesse avec laquelle il la pose me rend toute chose. J'ai bien choisi la robe, et j'ai comme l'impression qu'il voudra me revoir dedans un jour. Raison pour ne pas l'abîmer. Je n'ai aucun problème à garder les bras levés. Aucune crampe, aucun tiraillement alors que les secondes deviennent des minutes. Jacob disparait de mon champ de vision. Calme, mes sens sont en alertes. Je sais qu'il est derrière moi. Je sens son aura de domination frôler chaque parcelle de ma peau. Tout mon être est en ébullition alors qu'il ne m'a même pas encore touché. Je resserre les jambes parce que mon bas-ventre se contracte à mesure que je sens Jacob se rapprocher de moi. Soudain, son corps se moule au mien, ses mains se faufilent sur mon ventre et remontent à ma poitrine. Il prend mes seins en coupe à travers mon soutien-gorge. Ses mains passent derrière moi. Il le dégrafe et le laisse tomber par terre sans s'en soucier. Je prends sur moi pour ne pas lui claquer à la gueule le prix que coûte la lingerie, d'autant plus qu'il m'embrasse de la base du cou jusqu'aux reins. Il m'enlève ma culotte, et à part mes cuissardes que je garde toujours quand il revient devant moi, je suis nue. Jacob me regarde avec du feu dans les yeux.

« Tu peux baisser les bras ! » Je baisse donc les bras. « Va t'allonger ! »

Je suis déroutée par le calme dont il fait preuve. Il ne se laisse pas déborder par son désir, ni par son loup qui doit s'impatienter. La mienne tourne en rond en montrant les dents, pas parce qu'elle ne veut pas qu'il s'approche – au contraire elle n'attend que ça – mais parce qu'elle veut se faire mordre. Et moi aussi, j'ai envie qu'il me morde. Je m'allonge, et de moi-même, je mets mes bras au-dessus de ma tête. Un grondement sourd fait écho en moi, sauf qu'il ne vient pas de moi. Il vient du beau gosse qui grimpe sur le lit avant de me dominer de sa délicieuse stature. Mes jambes s'écartes d'elle-même, et Jacob sourit.

« Impatiente ? » me demande-t-il.

« Oui ! » je réponds en me léchant les lèvres. « Ma louve s'impatiente, et elle te déteste parce que tu joues avec nous. »

« Tiens donc ! » s'amuse-t-il. « Maintenant elle sait ce que j'endure depuis des semaines. »

« Ouais elle le sait, et ça ne la dérangerait pas dans un autre contexte, mais on t'a donné carte blanche jusqu'au lever du jour alors… » dis-je sans finir ma phrase.

« Je voulais juste vous titiller un peu toutes les deux. » me dit-il en m'embrassant. « Je ne vais pas te torturer toute la nuit. »

« Bonne nouvelle ! »

Il a peut-être décidé de ne pas me rendre folle, mais il prend le temps de couvrir mon corps de sa bouche jusqu'à mon intimité, qu'il explore de sa langue. J'agrippe les draps et mes yeux se ferment. Je me délecte de sa langue experte. Il m'a toujours fait voir des étoiles grâce à elle, mais cette fois il s'arrête avant qu'elles n'apparaissent. Je suis sur le point de l'insulter quand il arrête mais sa bouche pleine de ma saveur couvre la mienne. Ce n'est pas bien long avant qu'il ne me pénètre. Ma louve pousse un grognement de soulagement, et moi aussi. Jacob est étonnement doux, et je le lui fais remarquer entre deux baisers.

« On a toute la nuit, bébé. »

« Tu comptes me faire l'amour toute la nuit ? »

Il ne répond pas, et n'en a pas besoin. Son regard seul suffit. Ouais, il a bien l'intention de s'occuper de moi toute la nuit. Il veut sûrement se rassasier parce qu'il sait qu'à partir de demain, il devra attendre le prochain _A_. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que j'ai la maison pour moi seule. En d'autres circonstances, on en aurait profité pour faire l'amour non-stop, pendant des heures et dans _presque_ toutes les pièces de la maison. Mais ça ne pourra pas se faire, à moins que je ne casse les règles jusqu'au retour de ma mère. C'est tentant, mais je sais que Jacob a des devoirs à rendre pour la semaine prochaine, et des contrôles à réviser.

Les heures passent, et Jacob m'a prise dans toutes les positions inimaginables, et sans me laisser le moindre répit plus de cinq minutes. Je sens les prémices du matin approcher, tout comme Jake qui, les mains accrochées à mes hanches alors que je suis à quatre pattes, me donne un dernier coup de rein puissant qui nous fait jouir en même temps dans un cri animal. Epuisée, je me laisse tomber sur le ventre, et je ris malgré la fatigue quand Jake se laisse tomber sur moi. En plus, cet enfoiré super sexy est toujours en moi. Du coup, avec notre respiration haletante, il bouge en moi et ça me de l'effet.

« Tu peux te retirer ? » je demande, essoufflée par tout ce sport.

« Pourquoi ? » Il glousse, cet idiot. « T'es déjà fatigué ? »

Quel crétin ! Je ris, mais je n'ai plus aucune force. Il finit par se retirer et roule sur le dos à côté de moi. Ne changeant pas de position, je croise les bras sous mon coussin et tourne la tête vers mon homme. Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau, quand il transpire après autant d'effort.

« Tu crois pouvoir tenir pendant quelques jours après ça ? » je demande une fois que mon souffle m'est revenu.

« Je pense, oui. » il répond avant de me regarder. « Ça va ? »

« Il va me falloir un peu de temps pour retrouver l'usage de mes jambes mais, ça va plus que bien. » Le sourire qu'il me lance me fait défaillir. « Je n'ai pas la force d'aller dans la salle de bain. »

Même le fait de recroqueviller mes orteils demande de l'énergie. Il m'a enlevé mes cuissardes après trois ou quatre rounds, j'ai arrêté de compter. Jake, lui, semble avoir encore de l'énergie. Je le vois se lever du lit sans le moindre mal. Il en fait le tour jusqu'à moi, et me prend dans ses bras après que j'ai réussi à me rouler sur le dos. D'où est-ce qu'il puise toute cette énergie ? Peut-être était-ce son statut d'Alpha. Si seulement je pouvais puiser dans sa réserve, ça m'aiderait à ne pas me sentir comme une guimauve. Dans la douche, même si je réussis à tenir sur mes jambes, il faut que Jacob me tienne d'un bras pour que je ne m'effondre pas. La douche me revigore, et j'ai assez de force pour changer les draps du lit, avec l'aide de mon chéri. Je laisse tomber ma serviette par terre et je m'effondre sur le matelas alors que le jour se lève.

« Ne me demande surtout pas de te faire à manger. » je préviens Jacob alors que je me glisse sous les draps. « Je serai incapable de me relever tant que je n'aurais pas dormi au moins six heures d'affilées. »

Il rit et se blottit – aussi nu que je le suis – contre moi.

« J'ai déjà eu à manger chaque fois que j'ai plongé ma tête entre tes cuisses. »

Et merde, voilà que ma louve est excitée. Et moi aussi, je le suis. Il le sent, parce que je sens son hilarité me traverser.

« Ose me toucher, et t'es un homme mort, Jacob Black ! »

Oui, c'est une menace et je suis sérieuse. Son anniversaire est passé. Il a profité de moi jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Maintenant, coucouche panier pendant quelques jours. Heureusement pour lui, il ne dit rien et se contente de m'embrasser tendrement.

« Je t'aime, Leah ! »

Il me transmet une telle dose d'amour par notre lien que je lui aurais sauté dessus si je n'étais pas fatiguée. On finit par s'endormir, blottit l'un contre l'autre. Ce n'est qu'en milieu d'après-midi qu'on émerge de ces longues heures de sommeil réparateur. Je me sens beaucoup mieux, mais je meurs de faim.

« Va chez toi prendre des affaires et tes cours, et en attendant, je fais à manger. » je lui ordonne presque quand on est habillé.

Avant de partir, habillé d'un short, d'une paire de basket et d'un t-shirt – il laisse des vêtements chez moi à chaque passage – il prend mon visage en coupe et m'embrasse. Moi, j'ai mis un bas de pyjama et un t-shirt. Jacob a fait la tronche, mais je lui ai simplement rappelé la nuit qu'on a passé. Il a souris et a laissé courir. Mon estomac gargouille, j'en peux plus. Je fais cuire du bacon dans une poêle, des œufs brouillés dans une autre, je mets la table, je rince des myrtilles que je verse dans un bol, et Jacob rentre au moment où j'éteins les poêles.

« J'ai faim ! » déclare-t-il.

« Tu veux que je fasse des pancakes ? » je demande en posant deux assiettes remplis de bacon et d'œufs brouillés sur la table.

« Non ! » Il pose ses sacs par terre, me rejoint et m'embrasse. « Mais si j'ai encore faim, je te le dirais. »

On prend notre temps pour manger. On est seul et on a aucune obligation pour le reste de la journée. Exceptionnellement, Jake ne patrouillera pas avant ce soir. Le week-end, leurs tours de gardes sont aléatoires. Ça permet à tout le monde de se reposer ou de bosser sur ses cours. C'est ce que Jacob va faire une fois qu'on aura fini de manger.

« Alors, ça fait quoi d'avoir dix-huit ans ? » je demande.

C'est vraiment une question débile, en fait. Je me souviens de mes dix-huit ans, et quand ma mère m'a posé cette même question, je me suis contenté d'hausser les épaules. Ça n'a absolument rien changé. Ouais, on est majeur, mais c'est tout. On n'est même pas autorisé à acheter de l'alcool. Pas que ça m'intéresse, mais je dis juste que… en passant.

« Rien du tout ! » me répond Jake.

« Tu vas devoir le dire souvent, parce qu'on va te poser la question plusieurs fois. » je lui dis, et j'obtiens un grognement de sa part. « Mais ne fais pas cette tête. »

En réalité, ça m'amuse parce que Jake n'aime pas qu'on lui répète sans arrête les mêmes choses. On débarrasse la table, et je dis à Jake d'aller bosser dans ma chambre pour ne pas l'avoir dans mes pattes. Je vais ranger un peu la maison et m'occuper de la lessive qui reste à faire.

« Même pas droit à un bisou ? » boude-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux être gamin, parfois. » je dis en soufflant.

Je l'agrippe par le col du t-shirt et je l'attire à moi pour un baiser, qui se retourne contre moi parce que ce filou en profite pour me plaquer contre le frigo et se glisser entre mes jambes. Je déteste quand il fait ça, parce que mon corps ne peut s'empêcher de réagir quand il me touche. Mon envie de lui est d'autant plus grande après la nuit qu'on vient de passer.

« Non, stop ! » je dis entre deux baisers. « Jake… »

Sa bouche dévie dans mon cou et mordille mon point sensible juste en dessous de l'oreille. L'enfoiré !

« Tu ne m'auras… pas… avec ce… ce genre de… de… »

Je suis incapable de finir ma phrase, parce qu'il me mord, et que ça m'excite. Ma louve me pousse à accepter l'invitation, mais je résiste. Jake s'accroupie, soulève mon t-shirt et embrasse, avec une douceur incroyable, chaque recoin de mon ventre.

« Jake… »

J'obtiens un grondement sourd en guise de réponse. Ok, le loup de Jake est remonté à la surface. Il ne fait qu'un avec lui, en cet instant. Je ne sais pas quelle est leur obsession avec mon ventre, mais j'ai bien l'intention de le découvrir. Quand il semble en avoir assez, ou marre de rester agenouillé, Jake laisse mon t-shirt recouvrir mon ventre et remonte vers ma bouche.

« Je t'aime ! »

La voix de Jake n'est plus la même. Enfin, si. Mais il y a une pointe animale dans sa voix, et je comprends que cette déclaration vient de l'homme et du loup, toujours présent. Peu à peu, la tension redescend. Jake me sourit, m'embrasse, et va dans ma chambre après avoir récupéré ses sacs au passage. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

* * *

J'espère qu'il vous a plu.

Le dernier chapitre sera posté la semaine prochaine, comme annoncé en début de lecture !

A très vite, Aurélie !


	5. Chapitre 5

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

Hello,

Voici le dernier chapitre de cette mini-fic. Cette histoire n'a jamais eu la prétention de durer dans le temps, ni d'être autre chose que ce que j'en ai fait. Une histoire simple, fraîche, sensuelle et sans prise de tête. Aucun psychodrame ^^

Bonne lecture, et je vais un peu loin dans le lemon du chapitre. Une chose que je n'ai jamais écrite alors, vous voilà prévenu ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Point de vue de Leah !_

Les mois ont passé depuis l'anniversaire de Jake. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire, le reste de l'année scolaire. Il a passé ses examens de fin d'année haut la main, et passe en dernière année sans problème. Il a surpris tout le monde, cette année. Non seulement son père, mais aussi tous ses professeurs. Moi, je n'ai jamais douté de lui. Avant que je n'instaure ce petit jeu entre nous, il se laissait un peu trop submerger par ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, et son devoir de loup envers les habitants de la réserve. Aujourd'hui, il a trouvé le juste milieu. Son bulletin de fin d'année, nous ne l'avons pas encore fêté. Il passe la matinée avec son père, et il doit me rejoindre bientôt à l'endroit où je me trouve actuellement. Transformée en louve, je me dore la pilule sous un soleil bienvenu au milieu des bois, très loin de Forks. C'est un petit coin de paradis que j'ai trouvé un jour en me promenant. Je suis tombée sur une cascade entourée d'une petite clairière verdoyante. Derrière la cascade, il y a une grotte qui masquera toutes les folies qu'on s'apprête à faire. Allongée sur l'herbe, la tête posée sur mes pattes avants, je me sens apaisée. Non, je ne suis pas enceinte. Ma louve grogne parce qu'elle en a envie. Elle a envie de porter l'héritier de son compagnon. Et moi aussi, je le voulais, mais ça s'avérerait plus ardue que si j'étais qu'une simple humaine. En me transformant, je défiais toutes les lois de la nature et des légendes. Je suis la première fille à avoir le gène, et qu'il se soit déclenché. Depuis ce jour, je n'ai plus mes règles, et pour tomber enceinte je sais, _nous savons_, toutes les deux, que ça serait dure. De toute façon, Jacob est encore trop jeune. Il n'a pas fini le lycée, et il n'est pas question que j'habite encore avec ma mère quand on vivra ensemble, Jacob et moi. J'aime ma mère de toutes mes forces, et mon petit frère aussi, mais je veux pouvoir profiter de mon amour sans aucune restriction. Je veux que nous puissions faire ce que nous voulons à toute heure du jour et de la nuit sans avoir peur de réveiller qui que ce soit. Ce sont des pensées que je garde pour moi, et que je continuerais de garder jusqu'à ce que Jacob soit prêt. En parlant de lui, ma louve intérieure dresse les oreilles et s'assoit. Il approche. Je le sens moi aussi, mais je reste allongée, les yeux fermés. Je suis tellement bien, sous le soleil. On en a tellement peu dans l'année. Il faut profiter de chaque instant.

_« Bonjour, mon amour ! »_

La voix rauque et chaude de Jacob m'emplit de frissons. Son museau touche le mien, et remonte le long de ma tête jusqu'à disparaitre dans mon cou de fourrure.

_« Tu es tellement belle ! »_

Il sait que je ne vais pas lui refuser le moindre câlin. Les vacances d'étés ont commencé hier à quinze heures, et il me l'a bien rappelé en se glissant sous la douche avec moi quand je suis rentrée du travail. Heureusement, ma mère et Seth n'étaient pas là. Il m'a prise contre le mur de la douche après avoir fait courir sa langue sur ma féminité. Je frémis en y repensant.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si je te disais que j'ai envie de te prendre sous notre forme de loup ? »_

Sans aller jusqu'au bout, il se met sur moi, et je sens à quel point il est excité. Nous sommes les deux seuls membres de la meute capables de faire l'amour sous nos deux formes, et je sais que si l'un des garçons avait une louve pour compagne, il n'aurait pas hésité. Ma louve trépigne, me pousse à accepter. Elle est prête à être revendiqué sous cette forme. Je sais aussi que le loup de Jacob veut me prendre comme ça depuis le début de notre relation. Plusieurs fois, alors que nous batifolions sagement sur nos quatre pattes, il s'était retrouvé sur moi. Après tout, nous sommes aussi des animaux. C'est dans nos gènes.

_« Leah… »_

_« Je suis prête ! »_ Je lève le museau et tourne la tête pour me frotter contre lui, et nos corps bougent d'eux-mêmes. _« Laisse ton loup assouvir son désir. »_

Il me mord l'oreille. Je sais que c'est son loup qui a pris les commandes aussitôt que je lui ai donné mon aval. Son corps me domine et ses pattes avants se parquent de part et d'autre de moi pour m'empêcher de m'enfuir. Pfff, comme si j'avais envie d'être ailleurs. A mon tour, je laisse ma louve prendre le contrôle et mon corps change de position. Je reste sur le ventre, mais mes pattes arrière s'écartent comme si je m'asseyais à califourchon quand je suis humaine.

_« Leah, t'es… »_

_« Si tu oses me demander si je suis sûre de moi, je te mords. »_

La détermination de ma louve est à son paroxysme. Je dirais presque qu'elle est en chaleur. Apparemment, c'est tout ce que le loup avait besoin d'entendre. Quand il me pénètre, je jure de n'avoir jamais rien senti d'aussi intense. Je ne veux pas porter atteinte à la virilité du côté homme de Jake, mais la sensation est décuplée. Il m'emplit d'une manière inconcevable. Que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer. Ma louve pousse des glapissements sonores à mesure que notre compagnon prend possession de nous. Jake me parle, mais sa voix habituelle devient rocailleuse et plus animale à chaque pénétration.

_« Lee… »_

_« La ferme ! »_

Ma voix à moi est plus suppliante. Parler m'empêche de savourer ce moment, cette ardeur et cette plénitude qui m'envahit à l'approche de l'orgasme. Jacob enfoui son museau dans l'encolure de mon cou, et ses crocs se referment sur ma peau. Il la transperce, assez pour laisser une marque, au moment où on est tous les deux emportés par l'orgasme. Il se déverse en moi, et ma louve a envie de hurler son bonheur, mais je me force à la museler parce que je ne veux pas rameuter les autres gars de la meute. Même si on est loin de Forks et de La Push, je préfère ne prendre aucun risque. Sans que ça ne soit ma propre volonté, je redeviens humaine. Tout comme Jake, qui est toujours en moi et dont les dents sont toujours plantées dans la chair de mon cou.

« Oh ! » je gémis en tentant de retrouver mes esprits. « C'était… c'était incroyable. Hum ! »

Jake profite de mon état d'hébétement pour reprendre les ébats. Mes doigts se plantent dans la terre parce que je ne me suis pas encore remise du sexe sous forme de loup, et que mon intimité est encore très sensible. Mon homme s'en fiche. A vrai dire, moi aussi. C'était tellement phénoménal que je suis prête à faire l'amour encore et encore, et encore… Jake grogne dans mon cou, lèche la plaie sur ma peau et ne cesse pas de me prendre. Ses mains viennent recouvrir les mains, et je ne tarde pas à jouir une deuxième fois. Jake me rejoint vite. Il cesse de me lécher le cou et rapproche sa bouche de mon oreille.

« Je pourrais te faire l'amour toute la journée ! »

« Il se pourrait bien que je te laisse faire. »

Ma réponse semble le surprendre, mais très vite, on se met à rire. Il se retire, et je peux respirer un peu. S'il était resté, j'aurais juré que j'aurais eu un nouvel orgasme sans qu'il ait besoin de bouger.

« Je crois que mon loup voudra recommencer. » me dit Jake.

« Je crois que ma louve aussi. » je lui avoue, en la sentant s'étirer de satisfaction.

« Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire. » Il me retourne sur le dos, et s'allonge entre mes jambes. « Comment est-ce que je peux réussir à le retenir quand je te vois comme ça. »

« Tu veux dire, quand je suis nue ? » je demande en m'étirant.

« Oui, exactement ! » répond-il en pinçant mon téton droit. « Je vais profiter pleinement de mes vacances d'étés, Leah, tu peux me faire confiance. »

Je me redresse, l'embrasse, lui mordille le menton et me lève.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? Reviens ici tout de suite ! »

« Non ! »

Ma louve comprend que je veux jouer avec lui, alors elle se redresse et se pavane en lui tournant le dos. Je l'imite, et je vais plonger, tête la première, dans le lac. L'eau est fraîche, et ça me fait un bien fou. Quand je refais surface, Jake n'est plus sur la rive. Je sais qu'il a plongé, alors je reste sur mes gardes, mais trop tard. La main de cet Alpha à la noix agrippe ma cheville et je suis attirée sous l'eau. Je me débats, et sa main me lâche. Je remonte prendre de l'air, et ce crétin surgit en éclatant de rire. Je ne peux pas lui faire la tête plus longtemps et je souris avant de nager jusqu'à lui. Il m'encercle dans ses bras, et je fais de même. On s'embrasse longuement, savourant cette paisibilité.

« Suis-moi ! »

Je me détache et je nage vers la cascade. Sur le côté gauche, il y a une petite crevasse qui permet de prendre appuie pour se hisser dans la grotte. L'intérieur de la grotte est aussi frais que l'eau du lac, mais ça ne me dérange pas. Notre température corporelle nous protège du froid. Raison pour laquelle nous portons rarement des vestes.

« Je ne connaissais pas cet endroit. » dit Jake, qui m'a rejoint de près.

« Je l'ai découvert il y a plusieurs semaines, quand je me baladais. » Je me tourne vers lui, et j'essaye de faire abstraction de son sexe en érection. « Je me suis dit que ce serait l'endroit idéal pour parler, et passer du temps ensemble sans être dérangé par tes crétins de frères. »

« Ce sont aussi les tiens. » me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

« Oui, c'est vrai. » Enfin, Seth est tout sauf un crétin. C'est même le plus mature de tous. « Je voulais avant tout te féliciter pour tes notes, et te dire que je suis fière de toi. »

« Hum, j'adore entendre ces mots ! » murmure-t-il contre ma bouche.

Il va aimer la suite encore plus.

« Et te dire qu'à la rentrée, tu n'auras plus à attendre d'obtenir un _A_… »

« Quoi ? » s'étrangle-t-il en me regardant.

Même si ce jeu lui avait plu ces derniers mois, je vois de l'espoir naitre dans ses magnifiques yeux.

« Si tu me fais la promesse que tu feras les mêmes efforts que tu as fourni cette année, et que tu ne délaisseras pas tes cours au profit de tes copains et de la meute, alors moi je te fais la promesse de te laisser me toucher et me faire l'amour quand bon te semblera. » Mais il y avait une condition. « Mais, si jamais je vois que tu fais n'importe quoi… »

« Tu remets le chantage en place. Je crois que j'ai compris. »

« Du chantage ? » je fais semblant de m'offusquer, parce que je lui ai bien fait du chantage.

« Et tu appelles ça comment ? Des bonnes notes contre du sexe ! » me dit-il. « Tu m'as fait du chantage sexuel, ne le nie pas. »

« Et tu en as adoré chaque seconde. »

Rien qu'avec mon regard, je le mets au défi de me contredire. Il fait une grimace, conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas objecter sans mentir.

« Tu étudies mieux quand tu fais tes devoirs tout seul. Tu l'as bien vu, cette année. » Je passe mes doigts dans ses cheveux qui ont légèrement poussés.

« Tu as raison, et tu m'as poussé dans mes retranchements grâce à ta méthode infaillible. » Un rictus étire sa bouche. « Je dois t'avouer que ça va me manquer. Un petit peu. »

« On peut continuer, si tu ve… »

Il me coupe d'un baiser. Je souris et le laisse m'embrasser tout son soûl. Il m'allonge sur le sol glacé de la caverne sans rompre le baiser. Qu'est-ce qu'il est doué !

« Jake… »

« Hum, je te le promets ! » dit-il en aspirant ma langue entre ses lèvres. « Prête pour un troisième round ? »

Je suis plus que prête. Mais Jacob joue avec moi, et descend sur mon corps et il fait une chose qu'il n'a pas arrêté de faire ces derniers mois. Cajoler mon ventre. Je n'ai jamais osé lui poser la question, mais il faut que je sache.

« Jake, pourquoi tu… »

Mais ce n'est pas juste la voix de Jake qui me répond. Son loup a émergé pour me répondre.

« Je suis impatient de te voir enceinte. »

Rien ne me plairait plus que de tomber enceinte de cet homme merveilleux. Peu importe l'écart d'âge entre nous, et peu importe le fait que je sois plus âgée que lui, et l'écart n'est pas si grand que ça.

« Jake… »

Il remonte et me mordille la lèvre.

« C'est toi, ou le loup qui veut me faire un bébé ? »

« Les deux ! » répond-il de sa voix normale. « Je t'aime Leah, tu es née pour moi, pour être ma compagne et être à mes côtés quand je prendrais la tête de la meute. »

« Je… je ne sais pas si je pourrais tomber enceinte en restant une louve. »

C'est la seule chose qui me fasse le plus peur. Ne pas pouvoir lui donner un enfant en demeurant une louve.

« Mon amour, tu te tracasses pour rien. » me dit-il en caressant mon visage. Son regard est sûr, et pénétrant. Impossible pour moi de détourner les yeux. « Tu crois vraiment que tu serais l'âme-sœur de l'Alpha, si tu étais incapable d'être à la fois une louve, et une mère ? Moi je sais que tu porteras mon enfant. Je n'en ai jamais douté. »

Sa main se pose sur mon ventre, et je peux sentir sa détermination, celle de son loup, et la sérénité de ma louve. Elle n'a aucun doute, elle non plus. Moi, j'en aurais toujours jusqu'à ce que je tombe enceinte. Là seulement, je pourrais cesser de douter.

« Bon, assez blablater ! » dit Jake en retournant à mon ventre. « Il est temps que je te fasse penser à autre chose en hurlant mon prénom. »

Il écarte mes jambes de ses bras avec force et désir, ce qui me fait rire.

« Je ne te ferais pas ce plaisir ! »

Je m'accoude sur le sol froid et humide pour mieux voir ce vantard, qui sourit.

« J'accepte le défi ! »

Je n'ai pas résisté bien longtemps avant que les parois de la grotte répercutent ma voix criant le prénom de ce loup. Mon Alpha !

FIN !

* * *

Et voilà, c'est la fin. Je vous remercie de m'avoir suivi sur cette histoire, que je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire !

A très vite pour de nouvelles aventures !

Aurélie !


End file.
